Glee: the Next Generation
by KitCatKat
Summary: The New Directions have graduated, so it's time for another group of Glee kids to take to the stage. Continuation of FindAReasonToSmile's story of the same title. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Arrival

**A/N: **So, this chapter is just the tale of how Taylor Hummel, Kurt's beloved cousin, ended up in Lima. I tried to introduce as many central characters as possible in this chapter, but more will be introduced in chapter 2, I promise. Also, I have put translations at the end for all of the foreign language parts, but, as I don't speak any of these languages, I have no clue if they're right.

Oh, I almost forgot! I want to thank FindAReasonToSmile for letting me use her story. Also, thanks to the following people for providing characters, although I'm not sure if some of these names are right, as I cannot contact them: GleekProud, LimeJelloYo, Zoexclaire, The0therAthenagirl, BornThisWay201f, overstreet, EmmettCul, expecto patronum 2809, and xemorockprincessx. You all get super special (virtual) hugs and cookies!

Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Hummel POV<strong>

"Flight 307, Huntsville, Alabama to Lima, Ohio, is now boarding," I heard a voice announce over the airport intercom. I checked my ticket one last time to be sure I would not be boarding the wrong plane. Yes, flight 307 was mine. I smiled at the attendant and handed her my ticket for her to check. She looked bored as she gave the ticket back to me and wished me a comfortable flight. I walked onto the plane and picked a window seat near the front of the plane. Since it was not a full flight, I was able to find a row without anyone else, so I spread out my bags and pulled out my iPhone to listen to music. I had just downloaded a new album by one of my cousin's friends, Rachel Berry. She was pretty talented, but not as great as my cousin and his husband.

Just then, the pilot announced to turn off all cellular devices, so I went to put my phone on airplane mode. When I attempted to do so, I noticed three new texts. I set my phone, then looked at the messages.

The first was from my mother:

_Tener un vuelo seguro. Avísame cuando el niño tiene que recoger. Voy a enviar dinero a él en un par de semanas. Disfrute de su nueva vida. Mamá. _

I rolled her eyes at my mother's disrespect for my cousin and her coldness towards her daughter. Even though my parents didn't accept many things about me, I expected a slightly more loving response, especially since they were shipping me off to the middle of nowhere. Although, now that I thought about it, my parents had sent me away many times. I had lived in France, Spain, Norway, Sweden, Canada, and Russia, all within the past 3 years. Because of my many migrations, I spoke several different languages. Also, since my mother was Mexican, she insisted that I learn Spanish. I was happy to be away from the toxic environment that was my house, but I kind of wished that I could stay in one place for more than half a year, which is why I had agreed to move to Lima for the remainder of my high school career.

The next text was from my cousin, Kurt, whom I would be staying with:

_Hé là, l'amour. Changement de programme. Je viendrai vous chercher, non pas Blaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons encore prendre un café sur le chemin du retour, et je doit tout simplement vous prendre emplettes pour les vêtements scolaires. Oh, et aussi, et je Blaine organisent une fête de quartier ce soir, je vais donc vous aider à choisir une tenue pour que, si vous voulez aller. Je vous recommande de faire, comme vous pouvez rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, et nous allons avoir la partie à notre maison. Sinon, vous pouvez rester dans votre chambre. Restez en sécurité et ne pas s'asseoir à côté de toute lianes dans l'avion. Aimez-vous! XOXO Kurtsie_

I laughed at the difference between my cousin's message and my mother's. I absolutely adored Kurt because he was funny, caring, and crazily talented. He fully understood me when nobody else did, and he and Blaine gave me hope for the future. Also, we enjoyed talking in French, in which we were both fluent, hence the text.

The last one was from Kurt's husband, Blaine:

_Hei der, drittunge. Det er din favoritt fetter svigermor, Blaine. Jeg vet ikke om Kurt fortalte deg, men jeg kan ikke plukke deg opp som jeg har en innspilling i dag for min nye CD. Uansett, ville jeg ønsker degen sikker flytur, og advare deg om at Kurt er i et kjøpesenter humø bekymre deg, vil jeg fortsatt tar deg med ut på kaffe senere. Ser deg på festen! Elsker deg masse! XOXO Blaine _

I started giggling hysterically as I realized that everybody sent me a text in a different language. Sure, I understood everything that they were saying, but it was still pretty funny. Blaine, like Kurt, was an amazing performer, but other than that, they were pretty much polar opposites. Well, except for the fact that they loved to spoil me rotten. I eventually calmed down enough to listen to Rachel's new album and think about how I would present myself at the party.

I came out to my parents about three years ago, and they were less than accepting of my sexuality. They couldn't seem to wrap their heads around the fact that I happened to like girls more than guys. They were both raised Catholic, so they basically told me that I would be going to hell. Wonderful thing to say to your daughter, eh? Anyways, I was still confused about where I stood. I mean, I supposed I could force myself to like guys, but I wanted to stay true to myself, like Kurt and Blaine were. They both knew that I was a lesbian, and they fully supported me, even sacrificing three years of their busy lives to take me in and give me a home in the States. However, I knew that Kurt would be upset if I started questioning my orientation again, so I decided to play it neutral for the time being and confide in Blaine when the right time came. It was a foolproof plan.

* * *

><p>As soon as I reached the security gate at Lima Heights Airport, I spotted Kurt. He was rather hard to miss, with his new Marc Jacobs bag, white skinny jeans, red T-shirt (fashionably fitted, of course), and black vest. Oh, and the fact that he was practically yelling in French into his phone didn't hurt either.<p>

"Je ne donne pas une merde si l'ordre a été retardée. J'ai juste besoin d'obtenir ces échantillons avant le spectacle à l'automne. Oh, j'ai besoin de vous laisser aller maintenant. Mon cousin vient d'arriver et j'ai besoin pour la saluer ... oui, Taylor, celui qui a hérité de mon sens de la mode ... Bon, le faire réparer. À plus tard."

"Kurt! I'm over here!" I yelled, trying to catch his attention.

He looked at me as I ran towards him and held his arms out for a hug. "Oh, _mon cher_, it has been too long. You've gotten so big. And I see your fashion sense hasn't faded either."

"_Oui,_" I laughed. "Neither has yours."

He smiled at this. "Alright, now let's go shop for some party clothes. We'll get you all the latest looks. I know this great boutique that has wonderful skinny jeans that look like they're painted on, and another store that..."

I let Kurt babble on because this was what he lived for. I mean, he was a world-renowned designer with many awards to his name. While he went on with his rant, I dreamed about my new life here in Ohio.

* * *

><p><em>At the party...<em>

"Come on down, Taylor. The party's about to start," Blaine called to me as I was putting on the final bit of makeup. Kurt and I had picked out a high-waist purple skirt with a black tank top and silver strappy heels. My long black hair was loosely curled, and I was only wearing eye makeup to emphasize my glasz eyes. I had to admit, I looked _hot. _I just hoped that someone else at the party thought so too.

I stepped out into the courtyard and immediately noticed a group of teenagers, maybe 12 or 13, hanging out by the pool. It was rather cool, so nobody was swimming, but they were still having fun talking and laughing. I felt rather awkward around them, so I decided to sit on a bench and observe them.

The first person I noticed was a beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes. She was a little bit shorter than I was, but absolutely-

_Stop. _I forced myself to stop thinking about her that way. I mean, she was probably just another straight girl. No sense in getting my heart broken for no reason. I tried to distract myself by looking at the other members of the group.

There was a girl with dirty blond hair and short denim shorts. She was standing next to a boy with fairly long brown hair that curled at the ends. Slightly apart from them were a preppy boy and a girl with golden brown hair and a Phantom of the Opera T-shirt. They were obviously into each other, as they were flirting like crazy. There was also a group of guys wearing letterman jackets, and another girl wearing a cheerleading outfit. The cheerleader was staring at a kid who looked like a miniature version of Kurt, from what I had seen in pictures of my cousin at this age, although the boy was a little bit taller than Kurt was. There was also a Latina standing next to him, but she looked older than everyone else there. It took me a minute to recognize her, but then I realized that it was Santana Lopez, one of Kurt and Blaine's friends from Glee Club. I remembered seeing her in a photograph of the New Directions at their high school graduation. From what I had heard about her, she sounded exactly like me, only slightly more bitchy

I didn't get a chance to look at anyone else because Kurt came over to me at that moment. He smiled as he took in my outfit and said, "Oh, _petite amie, _you look gorgeous!" Then, noticing that I was looking at the group, he added, "Have you met them yet? You should go over and talk to them. Here, I'll introduce them to you!"

And, before I could protest, Kurt dragged me over to the gaggle of teens by the pool.

"Hey guys!" Kurt exclaimed, and the group fell silent, all paying attention to him. "I want you guys to meet my cousin, Taylor. She moved up here from Alabama, and she's starting at McKinley next week, with you guys. Now, why don't you all go around and introduce yourselves."

With that, he smiled at me and walked off to visit with the other neighbours.

"Um, I'll go first," volunteered one of the football players. He smiled and winked at me. "Hi, I'm Ash Bryant, but most people just call me Bryant. I'm 16 years old, and I've lived in Lima all of my life. As you can probably tell, I'm also on the football team. So...yeah, that's pretty much it."

I smiled back at him. "Cool! What position do you play?" I asked him, even though I really knew nothing about football.

"Quarterback," he replied, which was the only position I actually knew, so I laughed and said, "Sweet!"

"Yeah, it has its perks," Ash said. "Anyone else wanna introduce themselves?"

"We can go next," two boys said simultaneously, and everyone laughed. "Well, I'm Cable" the boy with long black hair informed me, "and this here is Bryson." He motioned towards his brightly dressed brother.

"But you can call me Bryce, hon," Bryson told me, obviously flirting.

Cable sighed. "Well, we're twins, in case you didn't notice, but that's about the only thing that's similar. Thankfully."

Bryce pretended to pout and said, "But we're both single. Very single." He winked and handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"Okay, let's move on," the boy who looked like a mini Kurt said. "I'm Luther, and I'm on the football team too. Wide receiver." I nodded and pretended to understand what that was. "And this is my...bodyguard, Santana."

"Yeah, Taylor and I know each other from other events Kurt hosted," Santana told him. "¿Cómo has estado, hija? ¿Son tus padres te da un mal rato?"

"Eh, no es tan malo. Me han enviado fuera de unas cuantas veces, pero al menos no han hecho ningún comentario acerca de usted-saber-qué," I replied easily, forgetting that nobody else could understand us.

"Ugh. Hijos de puta." Santana clenched her fists. "Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con ellos,Britt y yo los puedo tomar." Then, noticing everyone staring, she added, "Oh, yeah, you guys don't know this, but Taylor's kinda a genius when it comes to languages. How many do you speak? Fluently, I mean."

"Um, 6," I answered, blushing slightly. "I can also speak a little Italian and Portuguese, but barely."

Everybody gaped at me. This was why I never told anyone. I felt uncomfortable as the center of attention, unless I was performing, of course. I never sought the spotlight, but somehow, it always found me.

"Wow, that's amazing!" a boy wearing Vans told me. "I'm Trist, by the way. I guess I'm just an average football player." He looked to the guys wearing letterman jackets. "Although, if they're normal, I guess I'm screwed, huh?"

I giggled as the others shot fake menacing glares towards Trist. He turned toward a girl on his right, the dirty blonde wearing denim shorts. "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" he asked her, nudging her slightly.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose. Um, I'm Emily," she said, smiling slightly. "I've been cheering since I was 6, so I'm sure I'll get on the Cheerios this year. I was on for part of last year, but I got kicked off because Coach Sylvester was in a bad mood." She rolled her eyes.

I had heard about the Cheerios, the group of popular, snobby cheerleaders. Somehow, though, Emily seemed nicer than they would be. It gave me hope that maybe I wouldn't be harassed too badly for being the new girl, although there was no way I would come out to them anytime soon. I knew how homophobic a small town like this could be, even if the majority of kids were very nice.

Suddenly, I noticed Blaine walking towards our group of friends. "All right, party's over," he called to us, and I heard several people groan.

I said goodbye to the group as they started to leave and began to head up to my room when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned, hoping it wasn't Bryce again, and was immediately met by a stunning pair of grey eyes.

"Sorry if I scared you," the girl said. "I didn't get to introduce myself, and I've been calling for you, but I guess you didn't hear me."

I blushed. "Sorry, I'm slightly deaf. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Peyton. Peyton Harley," she informed me, and she stuck out her hand for me to shake. I took it and instantly felt sparks. We shook for quite a long time before I pulled my hand away and said, "So, uh, are you a sophomore too?"

"Nah, I'm a junior this year," she said. "Anyways, I should be going, but here's my number." She grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and wrote it down in pink pen. "Maybe we can meet for coffee at the Lima Bean tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect," I told her, and we said goodbye before going our separate ways.

_Hmm, Peyton._ It was a beautiful name, much like its owner. I sent her a quick text with my number before getting ready for bed. _If the rest of the school was as cool as the people I met today, I was going to have one hell of a year, _I thought to myself as I turned off my phone, said goodnight to Kurt and Blaine, who were relaxing on the couch and watching _Mulan_, and went to sleep. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know the chapter was centered on Taylor, but I assure you that the next chapter will feature more characters' POV's. Also, to those who submitted characters but were not mentioned: I will definitely include y'all next time. As mentioned before, here are the translations:

**Mother's text**: Have a safe flight. Let me know when the boy has picked you up. I will send money to him in a couple of weeks. Enjoy your new life. Mom.

**Kurt's text**: Hey there, love. Chang in plans. I will come pick you up, not Blaine. Don't worry, we can still grab coffee on the way back, and I simply must take you shopping for school clothes. Oh, and also, Blaine and I are hosting a block party tonight, I'll help you choose an outfit for that if you want to go. I recommend you do, as you can meet new people, and the party is at our house. Otherwise, you can stay in your room. Stay safe and don't sit next to any creepers on the plane. Love you! XOXO Kurtsie

**Blaine's text**: Hi there, brat. It's your favorite cousin-in-law, Blaine. I don't know ifKurt told you, but I can't pick you up, as I have a recording session today for my new CD. Anyway, I wanted to wish you a safe flight, and warn you that Kurt is in a shopping mood. Don't worry, I'll still take you out for coffee later. See you at the party! Love you lots! XOXO Blaine

**Kurt (on the phone)**: I don't give a crap if the order was delayed. I just need to get these samples before the fall show. Oh, I need to let you go now. My cousin has just arrived and I need to say hello ... yes, Taylor, the one who inherited my fashion sense ... Well, get it fixed. See you later.

**Santana**: How have you been, girl? Are your parents still giving you a hard time?

**Taylor**: Eh, not so bad. They've shipped me off a few times, but at least they haven't made any comments about you-know-what.

**Santana**: Ugh. Bastards. Well, if you ever need help with them, Britt and I can help.

Oh, and for those who read "All the Way": I am sosososo sorry, but my (new) computer broke, and it had the next few chapters all written out. I've had to use my old dinosaur of a computer, and I'm too lazy to rewrite the chapters, so please hang in with me. Thanks!

Klisses to everyone! Please R&R-it makes Kurt very happy.


	2. The First Day

**A/N:** So, I've stayed up terribly late trying to finish this, and I hope it was worth it. I had to make slight changes to the characters, but I will explain that at the end. Peyton's POV was mostly written by FindAReasonToSmile, with a few edits on my part. However, the rest is entirely written by me, using other people's OC's.

Just to make things clear, the following events are happening at roughly the same time, just to different people.

Oh, and FYI, since I should probably put a disclaimer here: I don't own Glee, but I do own all of these characters now. Mwahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Peyton Harley POV<strong>

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep Beep._

"Shut. UP!" I screamed while aimlessly searching for my alarm clock, which continued to beep.

"You know, clocks don't talk back," a high voice from the end of my bed told me, causing me to jump in fright.

"What the hell, Romeo?" I said, trying to get my heartbeat back to its normal rhythm.

"You said a bad word!" the figure at the edge of my bed accused. "I'm telling!"

"Whatever. Why are you in my room and why are you sitting at the end of my bed staring at me"? I asked the small 7 year old who I had the pleasure of calling my step brother.

You could tell I wasn't related to him as he had black curly hair, blue eyes, and was quite tanned, like his dad and 2 sisters, whereas I had brown hair, grey eyes, and looked like I was part of the undead.

"I wasn't staring, for one," he mumbled, "and Eve told me to tell you to get up or she will throw your coffee down the drain and you will have to walk to school because she's not waiting for you." With that, he jumped off the bed and ran out of my room.

Eve was my mother. I could never tell if she was serious or not because she switched moods so easily. I decided not to risk it and got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a slim fitting purple and black checkered shirt, my black and white Converse hi-tops, and my usual dog tags, and headed to the shower. Before I got in, however, I checked my phone for new messages and noticed one from Taylor:

_Hey! Want me to give you a ride? Kurt is letting me use his convertible and it's just calling your name. See ya soon! Tay xo_

I smiled at the text before realizing she put "xo" at the end. Did it mean anything? Did that mean she liked me too? Nah, she probably just signed all of her texts like that. I was about to say yes when I remembered that my mother wanted to drive me to school. I replied quickly to her text:

_I would love to, but my mom wants to drive me to school 'cuz it's the first day. Meet me at the Lima Bean tonight? Pey xo_

Satisfied that I had replied well to her text, I hopped into the shower and finished getting ready for the first day of school.

* * *

><p>My mother pulled up into the parking lot of William McKinley High School 45 minutes later.<p>

"You ready for your first day?" she asked me as I stared at the massive crowd of teens

waiting to get into the school. I was trying to find Taylor or at least someone that I knew, but I had no luck.

"No, I'm not ready," I said truthfully. "Why can't I go to private school like them?" I pointed at my 2 brothers and stepsister, who were all sitting in the back.

"Because we don't have enough money to send you as well," she said, looking away from me. However, I knew she was lying.

"Wow. We both know that's a lie," I told her, getting angry now , "and we both know it's because I'm thick." I added the last part even though I knew she would be upset.

"Your not thick, Peyton," she told me. "You can't help having dyslexia."

"Whatever you say," I muttered before stepping out of the car and walking towards the school, not even bothering to say bye.

I walked into the crowded hallway and pushed past the crowds of people who gave me odd stares which I interpreted as them saying, "Who are you?"

_This is going to be a long year, _I thought just as I got pushed into the wall by some large guy and his mate. Neither of them seemed to notice me.

A piece of paper that had been stuck to the wall fell to the floor face up.

"Glee Club Auditions," I read out loud, which caused a girl standing near me to give me a odd look. I turned away from her and blushed.

I picked up the piece of paper and stuck it back where I figured it belonged.

_Should I audition?_ I thought, looking over the piece of paper again._ It wouldn't do any __harm, I guess, Then again, I could sing really badly. Oh well, I might as well join some club so I'm not a complete outsider. _I grabbed a pen from my backpack and signed my name on the first line.

I stood back and looked at my signature, smiling to myself. _Well, this should be fun,_ I thought before heading off to find the Principals office.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan Williams POV<strong>

I was very nervous for the first day of school. Sure, I knew everyone from the year before, but I still didn't want to go. Even though I had friends, a lot of people didn't like me, so I was considered somewhat of an outsider. I just hoped that I wouldn't get slushied. Just in case, I packed an extra set of clothes.

I quickly said goodbye to my father and kissed my mother on the cheek before leaving the house and getting into my new black car. I had gotten it for my 17th birthday because I had made honour roll in both freshman and sophomore year. I buckled my seatbelt, checked behind me, and pulled out of the driveway.

As I made my way to school, I thought about Emily. We had dated for 6 months, so our breakup in May was nearly unbearable for me. I had truly loved her, but apparently she couldn't date me because it "ruined her image". In any event, I was still not over her, and I was going to change that this year. I would win her back. But how?

I pulled into the school parking lot and checked my phone. I had a text from Emily, of all people. It said:

_Hey Tris, it's Em here. I just wanted to let you know that I'm signing up for Glee Club. You should join too. The sheet is by the chorus room, right next to the Cheerios sign-up list. Other than me, there's only one other person on the list. Talk to ya later! Em_

I smiled as I realized that this could be my chance to win her back. Serenading her would work. She'd be mesmerized by my romance and I would sweep her off her feet. I was a decent singer, so I could probably pull it off, with the help of a few other Glee Club members. Now, to sign that sheet...

* * *

><p><strong>Cable Aldwin POV<strong>

"Oi, Cable. It's 7AM. Get up. You still need to get fresh and go downstairs. Not to mention that you've gotta get your bowl and have cereal." Bryce's voice woke me from my already uneasy slumber.

"Bry, really? Did you honestly just quote Rebecca Black?" I asked him, pushing away the comforters and stretching.

"Listen, bro. Never say never," he replied, and I snorted.

"Honestly, Bry, quoting Justin Bieber puts you right up there on the gay scale. And that's MY opinion." Bryce always teased me about being gay, even though most people thought he and I had reversed sexualities. I somehow managed to blend in, while he was considered the most flamboyant of the two of us. However, since I came out last year, people have started to group us together and pick on us both. Maybe this year would be different.

I went down the stairs, pushing and shoving my brother the whole way down. We laughed as we tripped over each other to reach the cereal first. We were always making stupid competitions, which I usually won. Bryce said this was because he was "the older twin" and that it was "his duty" to allow me to win. Please. 15 minutes doesn't make much of a difference.

We both finished getting ready for school and headed out to the bus stop. My parents wished Bryce a good first day but ignored me, as usual. Ever since I came out to them, they've been all but neglecting me. Their homophobia was so bad that I found my brother protecting me all the time. I hated it, but it had to be done.

Thankfully, the bus ride was uneventful. Nobody made any comments about Bryce or I. However, as soon as we got off the bus, we were hit by at least four slushies, all of them cherry. I heard somebody yell, "Welcome back, homos!" and, when I had cleared the slushie out of my eyes, I saw several members of the football team staring back at me, waiting to see what our reactions would be. Bryce and I simply walked away and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

On our way there, we noticed the Glee Club audition list. I had wanted to try out last year, but since I had just come out, I didn't want to add fuel to the fire. My brother hadn't either for the same reason. _To hell with what the haters will think, _I thought, and from Bryce's expression, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I picked up a pencil from the ground and wrote both of our names on the list. After I had finished signing, we continued on with our journey to clean the syrup off our clothes and skin.

We cleaned up and walked out of the men's room together. As we exited, two jocks who were walking into the restroom shoved us to the side and yelled, "Wrong bathroom, ladies." Ah, welcome back indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Callum Robinson POV<strong>

"Pass it over here!" I yelled as I neared the touchdown zone. My teammate passed the ball to me and I crossed the line with it, scoring the winning points. We all gathered at the center of our field and did our victory dance. Too bad this was just a scrimmage between a few of the football players, but still, a victory was a victory. I said goodbye to my teammates before heading into the school.

I was passing the auditorium when I heard a beautiful song being played on the piano. I didn't recognize it, so I decided to enter the room and was amazed by what I saw.

A beautiful girl with black hair pulled back into a bun was dancing on stage. She was short, but her legs were long in proportion to her body. She was moving so gracefully, spinning and jumping like I'd never imagined possible. The song that was being played was amazing, but the dancer was beyond words. I instantly fell in love with her. It took me a while to recognize her, but I finally realized who the dancer was. It was Zoe, a girl from my history class. She was terribly shy, so I had never actually talked to her.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Bree Tanner, another one of my classmates, stepped out from behind the piano. I was so distracted by Zoe's dancing that I hadn't noticed her there. Bree was shy too but extremely gifted in music. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had written the song herself. She crossed the stage and started talking to Zoe. I could barely hear what they were talking about.

"Wow, Zoe, you were amazing!" Bree gushed. "Did you say that you wrote lyrics for that too?"

Zoe smiled. "Yes, I did, but I don't know if I could sing them because the music is just too beautiful to be tampered with. You are such an amazing songwriter."

"Thanks! I think we could easily use that for our Glee Club auditions, although I have another song in mind. Think you could sing it yourself?"

"Um, you mean all alone?" Zoe asked, seeming unsure. "I don't know if I could do it alone."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Bree assured her. "I'll help you practice, if you want."

"That would be great! Thanks!" Zoe said, linking her elbow with Bree's. "Now, let's go sign our names on the audition list!" With that, the two girls walked off the stage.

As soon as they left, I decided to sign up for Glee Club. I was a pretty good singer and an OK dancer, so I thought I'd be alright. I regained my composure and headed off to find the list before anyone noticed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Luther Morgan POV<strong>

"Luther, could you get the coffee for me? It's on the top shelf of the cupboard, right next to the cereal," my dad said, pointing from the slightly lower position of his wheelchair. My dad had been paralyzed since he was in a drunk driving accident, and he couldn't reach many things in the kitchen. Since Mom was nowhere to be found, I needed to help him with his morning routine, but I didn't mind because I loved Dad more than he knew.

I handed him a cup of coffee that I had already brewed for him in anticipation of his request. He thanked me quite a bit and wheeled himself into the living room to watch the news. When he did this, I continued on with my morning routine, becoming more and more excited about my first day. This would be the year that I would win Rachel's love. I had loved her since I met her the first day of second grade. She had the most adorable ringlets, and although she could be a know-it-all sometimes, she was very kind and amazingly talented. I knew that she only thought of me as a best friend and that she liked Sloan, but I would still beat him and get the girl. This would be my year.

After making sure that Dad was all set, I headed out of the house and climbed aboard the bus, which had just arrived. Thankfully, since nobody knew my secret and thought I was just a typical teenage boy, the bus ride was quiet, and nobody bothered me. I got off the bus and walked towards my locker, which was right next to the chorus room.

When I got to my locker, I noticed Sloan and Rachel together in front of some list. They were chatting loudly and standing very close to each other. I clenched my fists together as I tried to listen in to their conversation.

"...and I really think you should sign up," Rachel was saying to Sloan. "We have lots of fun, and you'll meet a lot of new people."

"I don't know," said Sloan. "I don't think the team would approve of me joining."

Rachel pouted, which was one of the cutest things I had ever seen, and replied, "Well, at least try out. For me?"

Sloan sighed and smiled at her. "All right, but only because I like you." They both signed a piece of paper and walked away, continuing their conversation. I immediately walked over to the list and checked to see what it was about.

_Glee Club Auditions, _it read. Underneath the heading were several names, including a few people that I had met at the party, and others I knew from classes. Oh, and of course, Rachel. Even though I was scared of performing in front of large crowds, I wrote my name down anyways and walked to my first class. What did I have to lose?

* * *

><p><strong>Brianna Puckerman POV<strong>

I walked down the halls feeling more confident than ever. I was wearing my Cheerios outfit, so not only did I know that I was on top, but everybody else did, too. Coach Sylvester had promoted me to head cheerleader because I was the most talented person on the team. The fact that Quinn Fabray, a former head Cheerio, was my mother didn't hurt. Coach had always favoured me for that reason. I think she truly cared about Mom, which is something that can't be said about most people. Coach doesn't like most people.

Anyways, as I was walking towards math class, my first one of the day, I noticed Luther standing at his locker. Surprisingly, Santana wasn't with him. She was his bodyguard, and she usually went everywhere with him. Santana used to be one of Mom's best friends and a talented Cheerio, but she and my mother had a huge argument years ago that forced them not to speak. Santana never liked me because I was "the devil's spawn." That stopped me from being able to get the love of my life, Luther.

I had never actually talked to him, but I was head over heels for him. It figured that the most popular girl in the school, who all the boys wanted, only saw the one guy who wouldn't go for her. But that was about to change because I was gonna snag him by Christmas. I had a plan, and Satan— I mean, Santana— was the only thing stopping me. This was going to be easy.

I was so focused on plotting that I almost missed seeing Luther sign a piece of paper posted on the wall. At first, I was confused, because it looked like the Cheerios audition list, but as I looked closer, I saw that it was a list for Glee. I had no interest in singing whatsoever, and I knew Coach Sylvester would be furious, but I wrote my name on the line right below Luther's. I had created a new plan. I would wow him with my performing skills. Winning the perfect boyfriend was gonna be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Bryant POV<strong>

I couldn't stop thinking about Taylor Hummel. Her eyes were like pools of clear, cool water, and her hair was like curls of ribbon. I didn't know much Spanish, but I did know that Taylor was _muy caliente. _I had to get her to be my girlfriend, but I had no clue how. I didn't know much about her interests or hobbies, so I needed to find out what they were. I would need to observe her to figure it out.

I immediately spotted her sitting in the principal's office, probably waiting for her schedule. She was sitting next to another girl and chatting with her. Apparently the girl, who I believe was named Peyton, said something funny, because I could hear her melodious laugh through the door. It was music to my ears. High-fiving several people as they passed in the hallway, I waited for Taylor to leave, then followed her on her way to what I assumed was her locker.

Coincidentally, her locker was right near mine. It was across the hall from mine, right next to the choir room. I waited for her to put her backpack into her locker and was about to go over to talk with her when she turned to a list on the wall and wrote her name down near the middle of the paper. After she did this, she started walking towards her first class. I caught her eye and smiled at her, and she returned the look before walking away. I waited till she was out of sight before dashing over to the list and putting my name down. I recognized a few of the names, but others were unfamiliar. I knew I would meet them soon because I was going to ace the audition and impress Taylor. I read the date for tryouts. Apparently, they were today after school. I sent my mom a quick text letting her know that I would be late getting home before heading to my first class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The edit that I had to make was the fact that Luther likes Rachel. Originally, he was supposed to like Emily, but I completely spaced that until the end, and I was too lazy to change it. Sorry, BornThisWay201f. Please forgive me.

I have (mostly) finished Chapter 3 because my Brit friend had already written it for me, but I will wait till tomorrow to post it. It will be in two parts so I won't overload y'all like these two chapters.

Thanks for reading. Klisses to all!


	3. Auditions: Part 1

**Taylor Hummel POV**

"Hey, Puerto Rico," I heard a voice yell in the hallway. Since I was the only Hispanic looking student at McKinley, I turned around to see who would be calling me. I ended up face to face with none other than the cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester. She was staring me down, not smiling at all. I was wondering what she wanted from me when she started talking to me:

"I wanted to let you know that you have been invited to join the Cheerios," she told me. "Just between you and me, I think you could even become head cheerleader. Your cousin was pretty talented, and I think you'll be good."

"But don't I need to audition?" I asked. "I mean, that would be the fair thing to-"

Coach Sylvester snorted. "Spain, life isn't fair. The others will just have to deal with it. Now, change into your uniform." She handed me a package. "You will need to wear this every day. Don't even think about getting it dirty. After school you will need to come to my office to get your workout schedule and meal plan. Got it, Dominica?"

"Um, actually, I'm half Mexican," I tried to tell her, but she just waved me off.

"Yeah, I kinda checked out of this conversation the minute you opened your mouth, so I'm just gonna walk away now. See you after school, Nicaragua," she said, and I watched as the coach walked away, shoving students as they passed.

I stared at the q

**Will Schuester POV**

"Are you sure that you're ready for the disappointment you'll get if you read that sign up sheet? Or, should I say, the lack of reading," said a voice from behind me.

"Don't you get tired of putting people down, Sue?" I questioned, turning around to face the devil herself in her usual tracksuit.

"Of course I don't, Spongerhair Squarechin. Just like you don't get tired of wearing those awful vests," she teased, poking me in the chest.

"Whats wrong with my vests?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Well, we could go into a long list of what's wrong with them," she said, pointing at the vest I was wearing, "or you could read that list and I will laugh at you and your lack of Glee club and then do my happy dance at the amount of money I will be getting towards my Cheerios."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sue, but I don't think they will be cutting Glee any time soon," I told her as I looked over the sign up sheet, my smile growing bigger. She grabbed it out of my hand and proceeded to look it over.

"I have no clue who these people are. Are you sure you didn't write them yourself, buttchin? Because it wouldn't surprise me," she said, handing me the piece of paper back.

"Rachel Sparks, Sloan Jacobs, Taylor Hummel, Ash Bryant, Brianna Puckerman, Zoe Terry, Emily Cooper, Callum Robinson, Peyton Harley, Bree Tanner, Bryson Aldwin, Cable Aldwin, Luther Morgan, and Tristan Williams," I read, smirking. "Now, unless I'm wrong, I'm pretty sure 3 of them are on the Cheerios."

"So you can count" she countered.

"Don't change the subject" I replied.

"I'm not. I'm simply stating a fact. Like the fact that you have enough lard in your hair to fry a field of potatoes."

"Well, as much as I would love to listen to you throw insults at me, I have an auditorium to set up. Goodbye, Sue," I said before turning around and heading towards the auditorium. I could faintly hear Sue going on about how much gel I use in my hair and about my obsession with Journey.

**Rachel Sparks POV**

"Welcome to the Glee Club Auditions." Mr. Schuester greeted us excitedly as he stood on the stage. "We have 14 auditions to get through today so..." he said, but was rudely interrupted when 3 of the "pretty people" walked in.

The aforementioned "pretty people" were the most popular girls in school, the three main Cheerios. Most of the students here for auditions were terrified of them because they were so powerful.

"Sorry we're late, Mr Schue, but Coach Sylvester kept us behind," said Emily Cooper and Taylor Hummel at the same time.

You're probably thinking, 'Why would two Cheerios apologize?' Well, most of the Cheerios were soulless bitches except two.. Emily Cooper was one of them. She was actually one of the kindest people you could meet, unless, of course, you made her mad. If you dared to do that, watch out, because she can be quite devious. Taylor Hummel is the second, although she had just joined the team, so I wasn't too sure if she would change. The only reason Coach Sylvester let her on the Cheerios was to promote the team's image, so she's a lot more grounded, but she can be very bitchy at times, which I suppose is in her genes, as her cousin was the famously snarky New Directions countertenor Kurt Hummel. They were the sort of people that I might consider being friends with. If, of course, they would even talk to me; I was at the bottom of the social pyramid, and they were the top dogs.

"Um, well, I'm certainly not sorry. The only reason I'm here is because Coach wanted me to join," said Brianna Puckerman, bringing my attention back to the auditions.

Brianna Puckerman was the HBIC. She was manipulating, backstabbing and a utter bitch. Of course, everyone feared and respected her because she had the power to make your life hell.

"All right, I guess you can go first then," Mr. Schuester said as she began to walk onto the stage and motioned for him to leave.

"Whatever. I'll be singing 'Candy Man'," she said before nodding her head at the band, signaling for them to begin.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Candyman, candyman<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Sweet sugar candyman<br>I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
>He really got me working up an appetite<br>He had tattoos up and down his arm  
>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<br>He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah  
>He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine<br>We drank champagne and we danced all night  
>We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise<br>The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline  
>He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop<br>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah  
>Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot<br>When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
>He had lips like sugarcane<br>Good things come for boys who wait  
>Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine<br>Candyman, candyman  
>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine<br>Candyman, candyman  
>Sweet sugar candyman<br>He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
>Sweet sugar candyman<br>He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
>Sweet sugar candyman<br>He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
>Sweet sugar<br>He's got those lips like sugarcane  
>Good things come for boys who wait<br>He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
>Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman<br>Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
>Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine<br>Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Jane lost her grip and down she fell<br>Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
>Squared herself away as she let out a yell<br>Squared herself away and let out a yell_

"Wow, that was...very good, Brianna," said Mr Schueste,r who was clearly at a loss for words with her choice of song.

"I know it was" was her reply before sitting back down with the rest of the Cheerios.

"Any more volunteers?" he asked before noticing that Sloan Jacobs had raised his hand.

Sloan Jacobs was on the track team and also one of my best friends. He was 6'1 and had brown hair and grey eyes. Sloan was absolutely beautiful, but of course he would have never gone for some like me, especially as he loved to bug me so much.

"I'm going to be singing 'Dancing Through Life' from Wicked," he said before closing his eyes.

_The trouble with schools is  
>They always try to teach the wrong<br>Lesson  
><em>_Believe me, I've been kicked out  
>Of enough of them to know<br>__They want you to become less callow  
>Less shallow<br>But I say: "Why invite stress in?"  
>Stop studying strife<br>And learn to live "the unexamined life"  
>Dancing through life<br>Skimming the surface  
>Gliding where turf is smooth<br>Life's more painless  
>For the brainless<br>Why think too hard?  
>When it's so soothing<br>Dancing through life  
>No need to tough it<br>When you can sluff it off as i do  
>Nothing matters<br>But knowing nothing matters  
>It's just life<br>So keep dancing through...  
>Dancing through life<br>Swaying and sweeping  
>And always keeping cool<br>Life is fraught less  
><em>_When you're thoughtless  
>Those who don't try<br>__Never look foolish  
>Dancing through life<br>Mindless and careless  
>Make sure your where less<br>Trouble is rife  
>Woes are fleeting<br>Blows are glancing  
>When you're dancing<br>Through life..._

"That was amazing, Sloan!" said Mr Schue, who was still clapping

"Thanks," he replied, grinning .

"Mr Schue, may I go next?" I asked, not bothering to wait for him to ask us.

"Of course, Rachel. Whenever you're ready," he said as I walked onto the darkly lit stage.

"'In His Eyes' from Jekyl and Hyde," I told the band, who instantly began to play.

_I sit and watch the rain,  
>And see my tears run down the windowpane..<em>

_I sit and watch the sky.  
>And I can hear it breathe a sign...<br>I think of him,  
>How we were...<br>And when I think of him,  
>Then I remember...<br>Remember...  
>In his eyes I can see<br>Where my heart longs to be!  
>In his eyes I see a gentle glow,<br>And that's where I'll be safe, I know!  
>Safe in his arms, close to his heart...<br>But I don't know quite where to start...  
>By looking in his eyes,<br>Will I see beyond tomorrow?  
>By looking in his eyes,<br>Will I see beyond the sorrow  
>That I feel?<br>Will his eyes reveal to me  
>Promises or lies?<br>But he can't conceal from me  
>The love in his eyes!<br>I know their every look,  
>His eyes!<br>They're like an open book,  
>His eyes!<br>But most of all the look  
>That hypnotized me!<br>If I'm wise,  
>I will walk away,<br>And gladly...  
>But, sadly,<br>I'm not wise,  
>It's hard to talk away<br>The memories that you prize!  
>Love is worth forgiving for!<br>Now I realize -  
>Everything worth living for<br>Is there, in his eyes!  
>Love is worth forgiving for!<br>Now I realize -  
>Now I realize -<br>Everything worth living for  
>Is there, in his eyes!<em>

**Peyton Harley POV**

_Wow, she was really good, _I thought as Rachel stopped singing and everyone began clapping. _No way am I going next after that performance._

"Who's next?" I heard Mr Schuester say, but no one volunteered.

_Probably have the same thought as I do_

"Okay then. Guess I'll have to randomly pick someone," he said, causing some of the people there to look scared.

_Oh god, please don't pick me. For the love of all that is good in this world, please-_

"Peyton Harley" he said, interrupting my internal pleads.

Of course it was going to be me. I sighed as I stood up and headed to the stage. I suddenly realized that this would be a good chance to impress my new friend, Taylor. I would even sing this to her, although she wouldn't ever realize it.

"And what will you be singing?" he asked just as a flash of light caught my attention in the back of the auditorium.

"Peyton?" he questioned again after I didn't reply.

"Erm, sorry. What did you say?" I asked, blushing a little bit at the fact I got distracted so easily.

"Your song choice ?" he repeated.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be singing Hey Monday – 'Fall Into Me'."

_I was looking through the chair  
>You were looking through the mirror<br>Never met eyes  
>No, I've never seen clearer than now<br>There's no way out  
>I'm tingling in places I didn't know existed<br>How are things right and also twisted?  
>How can we work this out?<br>Somehow everything in me is changing  
>In the most amazing kind of way<br>Every single breath you take away  
>Gives me more life than before<br>We could be the perfect masterpiece_

At this line, I looked to Taylor and winked at her. I could see her smiling back, which gave me more energy to sing. _  
>Baby, bring me in<br>And fall into me  
>Whenever you are near<br>I feel like we could do anything  
>And I think we should now<br>We'll take the town  
>Your eyes tell me something<br>Afraid to misread  
>But if I'm wrong<br>What if you mislead me?  
>Still, it's worth the thrill<br>Somehow everything in me is aching  
>Just to hear your gentle voice again<br>Every single breath you take away  
>Gives me more life than before<br>We could be the perfect masterpiece  
>Baby, bring me in<br>Things aren't simple anymore  
>Can't jump in until you know<br>But I think that I just might  
>Close my eyes and hold on tight<br>To every single breath  
>To every single breath<br>Every single breath you take away  
>Gives me more life than before<br>We could be the perfect masterpiece  
>Baby, bring me in<br>Every single breath you take away  
>Gives me more life than before<br>We could be the perfect masterpiece  
>Baby, bring me in<br>Bring me in and fall into me_

_That was amazing,_ I thought as I sang the last line and people began clapping.

"Well done!" Mr. Schue said, smiling at me, and I truly believed it. I just hoped Taylor did too.

**Bree Tanner POV**

"I'm going to sing 'Less Than Perfect'." I said, earning me a few cheers from the group.

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss, no way it's all good  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all i can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you do the same<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

_The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing<br>You are perfect to me  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

**Taylor Hummel POV**

"So, guys, the next two people will be Taylor Hummel and then Ash Bryant," Mr. Schuester told the group as I finished telling the band what I was going to sing.

Aftermath by Adam Lambert began to play.

_Have you lost your way?  
>Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made<br>And so it goes  
>Everything inside your circle starts to overflow<br>Take a step before you leap  
>Into the colors that you seek<br>You give back what you give away  
>So don't look back on yesterday<br>Wanna scream out, no more hiding  
>Don't be afraid of what's inside<br>Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
>In the aftermath<br>Anytime anybody pulls you down  
>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<br>Just remember you are not alone  
>In the aftermath<br>You feel the weight  
>Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day<br>It's not too late  
>Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play<br>Take a step before you leap  
>Into the colors that you seek<br>You give back what you give away  
>So don't look back on yesterday<br>Wanna scream out, no more hiding  
>Don't be afraid of what's inside<br>Gonna tell ya you'll be alright  
>In the aftermath<br>Anytime anybody pulls you down  
>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed<br>Just remember you are not alone  
>In the aftermath<br>In the aftermath  
>Before you break you have to change your own mind<br>Take a trip and fall into the pit  
>Tell a stranger that their view is full<br>So all you feel is love, love  
>All you feel is love, love<br>Wanna scream out, no more hiding  
>Don't be afraid of what's inside<br>Wanna tell you you'll be alright  
>In the aftermath<br>Wanna scream out  
>No more hiding<br>Don't be afraid of what's inside  
>Gonna tell ya you'll be alright<br>In the aftermath  
>Anytime anybody pulls you down<br>Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
>Just remember you are not alone<br>In the aftermath  
>In the aftermath<br>In the aftermath  
>In the aftermath<br>Just remember you are not alone  
>In the aftermath<em>

"That was amazing, Taylor," Mr. Schue told me, and I thought so too. I was looking at Peyton the whole time, and she gave me the confidence to pull this performance off. I smiled at Mr. Schue.

"Thanks, Mr Schue!" I told him, and was about to sit next to Peyton when I remembered my promise to myself to avoid heartbreak. I decided against it and sat next to my fellow Cheerios.

"Alright, are you ready, Ash?" I heard Mr. Schuester ask the football player. I looked up to the stage and straight into Ash's eyes.

He was really quite handsome, with tanned skin and light brown hair. If I was straight, I might actually consider going after him. Then again, I was trying to be straight, so it was a possibility.

"Of course I am," he replied as the band once again began to play.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven<br>Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<br>What am I suppose to do  
>When the best part of me was always you and<br>What am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no<br>What am I gonna do  
>When the best part of me was always you<br>And what am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)<br>You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name<br>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break<br>No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no  
>What am I gonna do<br>When the best part of me was always you  
>And what am I supposed to say<br>When I'm all choked up and you're okay  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)  
>Oh, it don't breakeven, no<br>Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
>Oh, it don't breakeven, no<em>

The performance sealed the deal for me. I would go after him. From his body language, it seemed that he liked me too, so this wouldn't be too hard. I vaguely heard what Mr. Schue was saying after Ash's song:

"And, once again, another amazing performance," I told them. "We've had 7 amazing auditions, but, unfortunately, the rest of you will have to audition tomorrow. But," I continued, smiling warmly, "to those people who have already auditioned: Welcome to the New Directions!"


	4. Auditions: Part 2

**A/N: **All right, so this chapter is basically just to finish off the auditions and introduce a new character (squee!). I hope you all enjoy this, and please don't forget to review. I love all of the reviews I've received, even though they've only been from people who wrote characters, but it would do my poor heart good to see some more. Also, if you've been enjoying this story, please please please recommend it to others. I'm having a lot of fun with these characters, and it encourages me even more when I see others enjoying the story as much as I am. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "You Know Me" by Robbie Williams, "There, There Katie" by Jack's Mannequin, "Someone Who Cares" by Three Days Grace, "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert (favourite song!), "Grenade" by Bruno Mars, or "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga. Hell, I haven't even heard of half of these songs. However, I take pride in my ownership of my original song, "Invisible". Please enjoy this chapter, as it is the last one (for now) mostly written by FindAReasonToSmile. The rest will be created entirely by me. Savour what you can.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester POV<strong>

"I'm going to sing Robbie Williams' 'You Know Me'," Callum Robinson told the audience as he prepared to audition.

It was the second day of Glee auditions and up to now only Tristan Williams had auditioned with his song, "There, There Katie" by Jack's Mannequin. I was surprised at the turnout that day because many people who hadn't signed up before now joined us in the auditorium. This was the first year I would probably have to make cuts, as we were only allowed 14 spots in the club due to budget issues. I felt sad about excluding people, but assured all who tried out that they could always try again next year.

"All right," I told Callum, who was patiently awaiting my cue to start. "Show us what you've got."

_If a man could beat his own fantasy  
>Then to only breed in captivity<br>Is pointless  
>I've been doing what I like when I like how I like it's<br>joyless  
>Only you know me<br>What a waste of all this peace ,  
>Baby steps and two more sleeps<br>Till I get to say sorry  
>I get hysterical, historical; of love is just chemical<br>Give us something to stop me  
>Only you know me<br>Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday  
>You don't know cos you're not there<br>You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings  
>fade away -or(our model feelings)<br>Only you know me  
>I'm doin' fine<br>And the sun often shines  
>What are you thinking?<br>At the worst of my mind  
>With this thunder bird wine<br>Baby, I'm drinking-  
>Only you know me<br>Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday  
>You don't know cos you're not there<br>You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings  
>fade away<br>Only you know me  
>Only you know me<br>Since you went away, my heart breaks everyday  
>You don't know cos you're not there<br>You simply found the words to make a lot of feelings  
>fade away-or(our model feelings)<br>Only you know me  
>Only you know me<br>Only you  
>Only you<br>Only you know me_

"That was great, Callum!" I told him, smiling at the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed football player. He definitely had potential, if I could just get him to open up a little bit.

"Thanks, Mr Schue," he said before walking off the stage and handing the mic to a shy looking guy who wore grey skinny jeans, a plain blue T-shirt with a black flannel shirt on top, beaten Converse and a black beanie that covered most of his black hair.

"And you are...Cable Aldwin?" I asked the kid, peering at my list and guessing.

"Uh, yes," he said shyly, and I could tell he wasn't too happy about performing in front of the audience.

"What are you gonna sing for me," I questioned, looking up at the timid boy on stage.

"Um, I'm going to sing 'Someone Who Cares' by, um, Three Days Grace," he said, looking over the group of people nervously before spotting someone who I guessed was his twin brother.

He closed his eyes as the music began to play.

_Every street in this city  
>Is the same to me<br>Everyone's got a place to be  
>But there's no room for me<br>Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame  
>Hang over me<br>Like a dark cloud that chases you down  
>In the pouring rain<br>It's so hard to find someone who  
>Cares about you<br>But it's easy enough to find someone who  
>Looks down on you<br>Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who cares about you?<br>When it's easy enough to find someone  
>Who looks down on you<br>It's not what it seems when you're not on the scene  
>There's a chill in the air<br>But there's people like me that nobody sees  
>So nobody cares<br>Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who cares about you?<br>When it's easy enough to find someone  
>Who looks down on you<br>Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who can keep it together when you've come undone?<br>Why is it so hard to find someone  
>Who cares about you?<br>I swear this time it won't turn out the same  
>'Cause now I've got myself to blame<br>And you'll know when we end up on the streets  
>That it's easy enough to find someone<br>Who looks down on you  
>Why is it so hard to find someone<br>Who cares about you?  
>When it's easy enough to find someone<br>Who looks down on you  
>Why is it so hard to find someone<br>Who can keep it together when you've come undone?  
>Why is it so hard to find someone<br>Who cares about you?_

"Brilliant song choice, Cable," I said to the boy who was now walking off stage, and I meant it. The song really suited his voice, which I had to admit was one of the best I had heard. He handed the mic to his twin brother, who looked enough alike to be related but not terribly similar.

"I'm going to sing Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment'."

I was surprised by his flamboyant choice of song but said nothing, letting the performance speak for itself.

_So hot out of the box  
>Can we pick up the pace<br>Turn it up, heat it up  
>I need to be entertained<br>Push the limit, are you with it?  
>Baby don't be afraid<br>Imma hurt you real good baby  
>Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say<br>Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
>I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed<br>Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name  
>No escaping when I start<br>Once I'm in I own your heart  
>There's no way to ring the alarm<br>So hold on until it's over  
>Oh!<br>Do you know what you got into  
>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<br>Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment  
>Sall right<br>You'll be fine  
>Baby I'm in control<br>Take the pain  
>Take the pleasure<br>I'm the master of both  
>Close your eyes, not your mind<br>Let me into your soul  
>I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown<br>No escaping when I start  
>Once I'm in I own your heart<br>There's no way to ring the alarm  
>So hold on 'til it's over<br>Oh!  
>Do you know what you got into<br>Can you handle what I am about to do  
>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<br>I'm here for your entertainment  
>Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment  
>Oh<br>Do you like what you see?  
>Oh<br>Let me entertain ya 'til you scream  
>Oh!<br>Do you know what you got into  
>Can you handle what I am about to do<br>'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
>I'm here for your entertainment<br>Oh!  
>I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet<br>You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
>But I'm about to turn up the heat<br>I'm here for your entertainment_

~ 30 minutes later ~

Half an hour had passed and 9 people had auditioned but I could only remember two of them from the first audition: Luther Morgan, who sang "Hungry Like the Wolf" in a ballad arrangement from Duran Duran and Emily Cooper, who sang "Grenade" by Bruno Mars.

The last person on the auditions list made her way on to the stage.

"I'm Zoe Terry," said a girl who was about 5'1 with medium black hair and blue eyes, "and I'm going to sing an original song that Bree Tanner and I wrote. It's called 'Invisible'," she told me as Bree climbed the stage too and stepped in front of the piano, playing a beautiful melody.

* * *

><p><strong>Callum Robinson POV<strong>

"I'm going to sing an original song that Bree Tanner and I wrote, It's called 'Invisible'," I heard Zoe say, and I automatically snapped out of my post-performance trance. As soon as she stopped talking, Bree began playing the song that I had heard them practicing before:

_Have you ever felt_

_Have you ever felt_

_Have you ever felt invisible?_

_I don't think anyone sees me here_

_I'm wondering if I'll just disappear_

_Fade from people's thoughts and minds_

_Without anything to be remembered by_

_Cause I feel, I feel, I feel_

_Y'know I feel, I feel invisible_

_Whoa, whoa, I feel unseen_

_Just another average teen_

_Without anything distinct about me_

_I have so much to show_

_But no one will know_

_I'm invisible_

_Have you ever felt_

_Have you ever felt_

_Have you ever felt invisible?_

_I see people glance now and then_

_But they never seem to look again_

_I feel so trivial_

_While everyone else is convivial_

_Why do I feel, feel, feel_

_I always feel invisible_

_Whoa, whoa, I feel unseen_

_Just another average teen_

_Without anything distinct about me_

_I have so much to show_

_But no one will know_

_I'm invisible_

_Invisibility is overrated_

_It makes life more complicated_

_Can't speak the words you want to say_

_Nobody would listen anyways_

_Whoa, whoa, I feel unseen_

_Just another average teen_

_Without anything distinct about me_

_I have so much to show_

_But no one will know_

_I'm invisible_

_Have you ever felt_

_Have you ever felt_

_Have you ever felt invisible?_

I sat in stunned silence, as did most of the auditorium. Who knew that this shy girl had such an indescribably wonderful voice? And, to top it all of, she was an amazing songwriter. I felt myself falling even harder for her. I was still in my stupor of love when Mr. Schue gave the final call for auditions.

"Is there anyone else who wants to audition?"he asked the now eager crowd, but when nobody replied, he turned and grabbed his clipboard off of the seat next to him.

"All right then," Mr. Schuester began, clearing his throat. "Well, as you may know, we have only 8 spots left, and they go to-"

"Wait! I would like to audition!" someone called from the audience, and we all turned to see who the newcomer was.

* * *

><p><strong>Cable Aldwin POV<strong>

A guy (at least I hoped he was a male) came walking up the aisle of the theater and headed towards the stage. He was dressed even more flamboyantly than my brother, and that was saying something. I could tell by his rainbow socks, which nobody else would notice, that he was definitely on my team. Despite his theatricality, I was surprisingly turned on by him. There was something about his confidence that really got me going, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

As he passed me, he winked, and I knew that he had an extra-sensitive gaydar, much like mine. I also got the feeling that he was attracted to me to, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Anyways, I knew that Lima wouldn't exactly be accepting of its first openly gay couple since Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I was called to help my mum before I could get here to audition. Is it too late?" the boy asked.

"Um, n-no, not at all," Mr. Schuester replied, obviously confused as to the proper course of action.

"Lovely. Oh, and by the way, my name is Jacob Gonzalez," he said with a slight Spanish accent, which I found totally hot. "I will be singing 'Edge of Glory' by my idol, Lady Gaga."

"Sounds great! Go ahead," Mr. Schue told Jacob, and he began singing.

_There ain't a reason you and me should be alone  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>But I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight<br>I need a man that thinks it right when it's so wrong,  
>Tonight yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight<br>It's hot to feel the rush,  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love.<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>Another shot, before we kiss the other side,<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>Alright, alright<br>Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah baby<br>Tonight, yeah baby  
>It isn't Hell if everybody knows my name<br>Tonight, alright, alright  
>It's hot to feel the rush,<br>To brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love.  
>I'm on the edge of glory,<br>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
>Out on the edge of glory,<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,  
>I'm on the edge<br>The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,<br>I'm on the edge of glory,  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge  
>The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<em>

I realized about halfway through the song that Jacob was a countertenor. I was surprised at how much he seemed like Kurt Hummel, another member of our team who was a Glee Club legend. I found that every new bit of information, from his unique voice to his Spanish accent, made me even more attracted to this mysterious man. No matter what happened with the auditions, I wanted to get to know Jacob better. I didn't care if it was just as a friend. He was so fascinating.

"That was amazing, Jacob!" Mr. Schuester said, beaming. "I haven't heard a range like that since, well, Kurt!" He paused for a moment to write something down on his clipboard. "All right, everybody, I have the final cuts for this year's New Directions. The members are...Zoe, Bryson, Taylor, Jacob, Cable, Callum, Ash, Emily, Bree, Tristan, Peyton, Rachel, Luther, and Sloan. Congratulations! To everyone else, please try out next year! Hopefully, we will have more money to allow more students."

With that, everybody filtered out of the auditorium except for the 14 New Directions. We were going to stay for our first practice of the year.

"All right, so I know you guys are expecting us to go over the rules and such, but first, I have a surprise for you all."

And with that, 14 other people filed onto the stage, their identities masked by the long black veils they wore.

_This should be fun, _I thought to myself as I prepared for what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed Jacob, my Spanish _amigo. _I'm thinking that he and Taylor would be excellent friends-lemme know what you think. Also, please let me know if I should continue my original songs, as I have quite a few lined up but wouldn't want to subject you to any unnecessary torture. I may not get a chance to update tomorrow, so, if not, goodbye till Monday, but if I do, see y'all tomorrow. Klisses!


	5. Changes

**A/N: **I wanted to post this yesterday, but I couldn't finish it in time as I had forgotten about a commitment that I had last night. I spent the whole day today trying to find songs for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Also, this is my first chapter solely written by me, so I apologize if it sucks. Thanks to my friend Hikaru for suggesting the Secondhand Serenade song. As usual, please excuse my horrible Spanish and French.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs in the chapter: "Changes" by David Bowie, "Changes" by Olivia Newton-John, "Can't Change Me" by Chris Cornell, "World Turns" by Secondhand Serenade, and "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson. Sensing a theme here? I know I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel POV<strong>

I listened to the auditions as we waited in the wings of the stage. Most people who tried out were good, but a few really stood out. The one that interested me was a countertenor named Jacob Gonzalez who sang a Gaga song. My gaydar was going wild just looking and listening to him, and he reminded me of myself at that age, except I didn't have a Spanish accent, of course. I felt bad for him because I knew that he would be harassed like Blaine and I were when we were in high school, but I hoped he would find love too.

Suddenly, I heard Mr. Schuester announce who had made the cut, which was our cue to prepare to go on stage. I fixed my cloak and Blaine's too before Mr. Schue told the New Directions that he had a surprise for them, and with that, we all walked onto the stage, our faces blocked by the black fabric that was draped over our bodies.

There were 14 of us on the stage, mostly former New Directions, although we had to use Warblers as well. We had Artie, now able to walk thanks to a specialized surgery, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Blaine and I, along with Blaine's friends Wes and David. Lauren wasn't with us because she was training for Olympic-level wrestling, and Sam was sick with the flu. Everyone was dressed in their identical costumes, silver and black dresses for the girls and black suits and pants with a silver tie for the men. I had designed them, of course, as I was the most fashionable out of all our friends, and it was my career to create new clothes.

I looked out at the group of teenagers and realized how much we as a club had grown since we were in their positions. The Glee Club was struggling yet again due to neglect, and I was hoping that they would get back on their feet. Blaine and I had promised to give them the funds to go to Regionals or even Nationals, if they made it this year. As this was their first time together, I highly doubted they would make it that far, but with Mr. Schue as their coach and with their level of talent, who knew.

Suddenly, the music started, and we all took off our cloaks. The looks of surprise on the students' faces were priceless, especially Taylor, who was shocked to see her cousins on stage underneath the black cloths. I had the first solo, so I stepped forward and started singing while everyone danced behind me.

_I still don't know what I was waiting for  
>And my time was running wild<br>A million dead-end streets  
>Every time I thought I'd got it made<br>It seemed the taste was not so sweet _

Blaine winked at me as he took the next lines with Mercedes and I harmonizing behind him.

_So I turned myself to face me  
>But I've never caught a glimpse<br>Of how the others must see the faker  
>I'm much too fast to take that test <em>

Finn took the lead for the chorus, spinning Rachel around in a circle as we danced with our partners and sang in the background.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>(Turn and face the strain)<br>__Ch-ch-Changes  
>Don't want to be a richer man<br>Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>(Turn and face the strain)<br>Ch-ch-Changes  
>Just gonna have to be a different man<br>Time may change me  
>But I can't trace time<em>

Wes and David looked to each other before singing the next part with each other, putting their arms around each other and trying not to laugh.

_I watch the ripples change their size  
>But never leave the stream<br>Of warm impermanence and  
>So the days float through my eyes<br>But still the days seem the same _

Tina and Quinn, who had now become friends, fake pushed the boys out of the spotlight and belted out the next lines of the song.

_And these children that you spit on  
>As they try to change their worlds<br>Are immune to your consultations  
>They're quite aware of what they're going through<em>

Puck carried Artie to the front of the stage and set him down as they began to sing the chorus together.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>(Turn and face the strain)<br>Ch-ch-Changes  
>Don't tell t hem to grow up and out of it<br>Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>(Turn and face the strain)<br>Ch-ch-Changes  
>Where's your shame<br>You've left us up to our necks in it  
>Time may change me<br>But you can't trace time _

Mercedes smiled and nodded to Mr. Schue before nailing her line.

_Strange fascination, fascinating me  
>Changes are taking the pace I'm going through <em>

Santana and Brittany sang the last chorus looking lovingly at each other:

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>(Turn and face the strain)<br>Ch-ch-Changes  
>Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers<br>Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>(Turn and face the strain)<br>Ch-ch-Changes  
>Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older<br>Time may change me  
>But I can't trace time <em>

Blaine and I finished the song together, holding hands.

_I said that time may change me  
>But I can't trace time<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester POV<strong>

The audience erupted into loud cheers as their song ended and all 14 former students took a bow. Their performances had really improved since the horrible rendition of "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat" when I had first started. Everybody really seemed to get along, even the Warblers, who had never really performed with us. I clapped for my former students while climbing onto the stage and nodding for all but four of them to leave.

"That was excellent!" I told the exiting performers, then turned my attention to the people sitting in the auditorium. "Now, that's a taste of what we could be like, if we work hard enough. They struggled to gain respect when there was none, and we're gonna have to do the same. However, we have some secret weapons that they didn't have...such as 4 amazing new coaches!" I motioned towards the four remaining New Directions members. "All right everyone, I'm sure you know at least one of them, but let me introduce these fabulous show choir legends! Actually, why don't you introduce yourselves? Say a little bit about yourselves and why you're a coach. Mike, why don't you start?"

He smiled and waved to the crowd. "Uh, hi, I'm Mike Chang. I currently co-own a dance studio in Cleveland with the lovely Brittany." He motioned towards the blonde next to him. "I am married to Tina, who was also in New Directions, and we currently have one daughter named Lily. I'm one of your coaches because I am a pretty good dancer, so I can help you guys with choreography. I won't create the routines, but I will show you the moves. And...that's about it! Um, Brit?"

The girl in question grinned at the new Glee Club members, and I'm sure all of the guys about lost all conscious thought. "Um, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I run a dance studio with this guy over here." She pointed to Mike, and he waved again. "I'm currently engaged, and my fiancee and I are moving to Lafayette, Ohio together because it's closer to Cleveland. I'm also pretty good at dance, and I can also do flips and stuff, so that's why I'm here."

"Hey y'all, I'm Mercedes," the diva next to Brittany told the audience. "I currently have a record deal with a studio in New York City, but I've finished recording everything for now, so I'm here. I'm single and loving it. I'm one of your voice coaches because I love to belt, and I'm here for all you soul and R&B folks. And now, you, my dear?" Mercedes asked the short man next to her.

"I think they all know me, 'Cedes," the countertenor said, but he sighed and continued. "Anyways, if you don't know who I am, my name is Kurt Hummel. I am a fashion designer with clothing lines coming out soon in Europe. I am married to my wonderful husband, Blaine, who was also performing today, and we live here in Lima. Oh, and I know she would _totally _kill me if I told you all this, but my cousin Taylor Hummel has joined this very Glee Club. Say hello, dear."

"_Jusqu'à la vôtre!_" I heard her yell up to Kurt, but he just laughed and continued.

"Wonderful choice of words, cousin. Anyways, I'm your coach because I have quite a large vocal range, so I can help pretty much everyone. Also, I'm a pretty good resource if you love Broadway."

I turned to the new coaches and thanked them for the introductions. I then looked to the New Directions.

"Okay, everyone, now to your first assignment," I said, eliciting groans from a few people. "Don't worry, it's not too hard. Now, in case you haven't guessed from our special guests' song, the theme for this week is 'Changes', so I want you to either find a song with the word 'change' in the title or find a song about changing. Our lovely coaches will be more than willing to help you find a song and work on perfecting it with you, but you must pick the song yourselves. I want to see what you all are made of. Any questions?" There were none, so I dismissed them, telling them that I expected them at practice in two days. I wasn't sure what they would pick for songs, but I knew it would be interesting.

_The next week..._

"All right, so does everyone have their songs?" I asked the group as we sat in the choir room, and when the majority of people nodded, I asked for any volunteers. Rachel Sparks immediately stood up and walked towards the front of the room, and I could instantly tell by her attitude that our club had yet another Rachel Berry on our hands.

"Well, Mr. Schue, I chose a song with the word 'changes' in the title. Although I usually have many songs from Broadway musicals in my repertoire, I decided to sing a song by a performer from a movie adaptation of the classic _Grease. _My song is "Changes" by Olivia Newton-John.

I closed my eyes and braced myself as the song started to play.

_We said a million times we'd change  
>Can't bring myself to say those words again<br>A piper never changes tune  
>You can't grow apples on the moon<em>

_The hurtful things we say still penetrate_  
><em>And whispered sorrys always come too late<em>  
><em>Then the damage has been done<em>  
><em>What are we going to tell our son?<em>

_I want to spare his broken heart_  
><em>Break it gently that we'll live apart<em>  
><em>Don't know the proper words to say<em>  
><em>He won't be seeing daddy every day<em>

_Those weekly outings never work, you know_  
><em>Buying gifts and candy, picture shows<em>  
><em>They can't replace the man around<em>  
><em>Your voice, your touch, your manly sound<em>

_I guess the trouble is I love you still_  
><em>And if it comes to that, I always will<em>  
><em>No, please don't cry, it's just too late<em>  
><em>Now hurry on, she's waiting at the gate<em>

I was surprised at how well Rachel sang, but apparently she wasn't. She bowed and thanked the barely clapping audience as she sat down. I stood up and faced the club again.

"Alright, anyone else?" I asked, and when nobody answered, I picked at random yet again. I didn't want to pick Peyton Harley again, as I had already singled her out, so I decided to pick Sloan Jacobs, the track star. He had shown promise with his audition, and I hoped it would continue.

"Oh, okay, Mr. Schue," he replied when I told him that he would be going next. "Um, I decided on 'Can't Change Me' by Chris Cornell for my song. I just thought it was a pretty cool song. So, yeah..."

"Great!" I told him. "Whenever you're ready."

He motioned for the band to play as he moved to the center of the room.

_She can do anything at all  
>Have anything she pleases<br>The power to change what she thinks is wrong  
>So what could she want with me?<em>

_But wait just one minute here  
>I can see that she's trying to read me<br>Suddenly I know_

_She's going to change the world_

_She's going to change the world_

_She's going to change the world_

_But she can't change me_

_No she can't change me_

_She has the daylight at her command  
>She gives the night its dreams<br>She can uncover your darkest fear  
>And make you forget you feel it<em>

_But wait just one minute more  
>I can see that she's trying to free me<br>Suddenly I know_

_She's going to change the world_

_She's going to change the world_

_She's going to change the world  
>But she can't change me<em>

_Suddenly I can see everything that's wrong with me  
>But what can I do?<br>I'm the only thing I really have at all_

_But wait just one minute here  
>I can see that she's trying to need me<br>Suddenly I know_

_She's going to change the world_

_She's going to change the world_

_She's going to change the world  
>But she can't change me<em>

_No she can't change me _

Sloan finished his performance with a smile, and the room erupted into cheers. I had decided not to pick any certain person for lead vocals after Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson caused many arguments over solos, but if I was to choose a lead male, Sloan would probably be it. I applauded him before asking once again for volunteers, and Bryson and Cable raised their hands. I assumed that they were going to do a duet, so I picked them both and sent them to the front of the room.

"What song will you both be singing?" I asked the two, who seemed to be fairly comfortable in front of their peers.

Bryson stepped forward. "Well, Cable wanted to show off his guitar skills, and I happen to be a Secondhand Serenade fan, so we chose 'World Turns'. It's basically about needing to change and getting ready for it."

Cable smirked and said, "Just be glad that it doesn't have a ukelele part in it. Bryce really wanted to use Sparkles, his pink one, in the song, but I shot him down."

"Just you wait till we sing a Hawaiian song," Bryson warned as he stepped back. "Now, Cable, just shut up and start playing."

Cable rolled his eyes but started strumming and singing.

_Turn slowly,  
>Each day's so fast,<br>And I don't have the strength.  
>All I see,<br>Is broken glass,  
>With shiny shards of pain.<em>

_**And change is coming my way,  
>But I still feel the same,<br>I still feel the same**_

_**And change is coming my way**_

_**But I still feel the same,**_

_**I still feel the same**_

**Hold structure,  
>Don't let life pass,<br>Let yourself be free.  
>Cause your much more,<br>Forget the past,  
><strong>**I'm your enemy.**

_**And change is coming my way,  
>But I still feel the same,<br>I still feel the same**_

_**And change is coming my way**_

_**But I still feel the same**_

_**I still feel the same  
><strong>_  
><em>It's quiet,<br>It's calm now,  
>I'm waiting,<br>To fall down._

**You showed me,  
>That I need hope,<br>That I need change  
>I still feel the same...<strong>

I was blown away by how wonderful they sounded. No offense to the former New Directions, but these new members were possibly more talented than the others. I knew at that instant that we would be a shoo-in for Nationals if they got the proper training and didn't kill each other in the process. After the applause had died down, I asked for anybody else who wanted to perform, and Taylor Hummel and Jacob Gonzalez stood up next to each other. I was surprised by the pairing, but I let them have the stage. I couldn't wait to see what they would sing together.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor Hummel POV<strong>

Jacob Gonzalez and I had become fast friends since his audition. I could tell right away from his accent that he was Spanish, so I started talking to him in his native language. It turned out that he was friends with the people who I had stayed with in Spain, so he promised to say _hola _to them for me. Eventually, the conversation turned to the week's assignment, and we had agreed to do a duet together. I was excited because this would be my opportunity to impress Ash. Since Jacob was obviously gay, Ash wouldn't be jealous of us singing together. Then again, I was gay too, but I wasn't sure at that point where I stood.

Anyways, we had practiced our vocals with Kurt, who also knew Jacob was gay, and I thought we were very ready for our performance, so I volunteered us to go after Cable and Bryson. Even though they were good, we knew we would rock this song. We both practically skipped to the front of the room and stood in anticipation as Mr. Schuester asked for our song choice.

"Well, we wanted a very powerful and emotional song, so we chose 'Man in the Mirror' by the King of Pop, Michael Jackson," Jacob said, pausing to let the club members cheer a little with the song choice.

"Okay, sounds great!" Mr. Schue told us. "Let's see what you've got!"

I closed my eyes and felt the music as it started to play.

_Gotta make a change  
><em>_For once in my life  
>It's gonna feel real good<br>Gonna make a difference  
>Gonna make it right<em>

**As I turned up the collar on  
>A favorite winter coat<br>This wind is blowin' my mind  
>I see the kids in the street<br>With not enough to eat  
>Who am I to be blind<br>Pretending not to see their needs  
><strong>  
><em>A summer's disregard<br>A broken bottle top  
>And a one man's soul<br>They follow each other  
>On the wind ya' know<br>'Cause they got nowhere to go  
>That's why I want you to know<em>

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
>I'm asking him to change his ways<br>And no message could have been any clearer  
>If you wanna make the world a better place<br>****Take a look at yourself and then make a change, yey  
>Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho<strong>

_I've been a victim of  
>A selfish kinda love<br>It's time that I realize  
>There are some with no home<br>Not a nickel to loan  
>Could it be really pretending that they're not alone<em>

**A willow deeply scarred  
>Somebody's broken heart<br>And a washed out dream**  
>(<em>Washed out dream<em>)  
><strong>They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see<br>'Cause they got no place to be  
>That's why I'm starting with me<br>**  
><em>I'm starting with the man in the mirror<br>I'm asking him to change his ways  
>And no message could have been any clearer<br>If you wanna make the world a better place  
>Take a look at yourself and then make a change<em>

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
><strong>**I'm asking him to change his ways  
>And no message could have been any clearer<br>If you wanna make the world a better place  
>Take a look at yourself and then make that change<strong>

_(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)_  
><strong>Ooh<br>Oh yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<strong>  
><em>(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)<em>

_**I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
>I'm asking him to change his ways<br>And no message could have been any clearer  
>If you wanna make the world a better place<br>Take a look at yourself and then make that change**_

_Make that change_

I beamed as the club exploded with applause. Although I wanted to look at Ash, I looked to Peyton to see her reaction. She was standing and clapping, and I could detect no romantic intent in her eyes, so I turned to face Ash, who winked at me and mouthed, _Good job! _I hugged Jacob and whispered, "_Eso fue maravilloso, mi amigo_," to which he replied, "_Ah, pero usted era la estrella del espectáculo, querida._" I beamed at him as we took our seats and Mr. Schue spoke to the group.

"Wow, guys**, **that was absolutely spectacular! If this was a competition, you both would definitely win. Unfortunately, this being the first week, there is no winner, but next week we will have a competition. The winner, or winners, of the challenge will get a special prize to be announced that week. I'm sure you're eager to see what next week's topic is, so without further ado..." He turned to the whiteboard and wrote down the theme. We all strained to see what he wrote, and when he stepped back from the board, I couldn't believe what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woohoo, another cliffhanger! Can anybody guess what the theme is for next week? If you do, I will send you a shoutout and virtual hugs, although I highly doubt anyone will. Also, what are your favourite couples out of the new characters? I know that you've just met them, but I really would like to hear your opinions.

Oh, and here are the translations for the French and Spanish:

_Jusqu'à la vôtre!- _Up yours!

_Eso fue maravilloso, mi amigo.- _That was wonderful, my friend.

_Ah, pero usted era la estrella del espectáculo, querida.- _Ah, but you were the star of the show, my dear.

Thank you so much for all of the Story Alerts and Reviews, but please, keep 'em coming! I love to hear from you all, and if I like your ideas enough, I might put them in the story! Klisses and Klainebows for everyone!


	6. Soaked

**A/N: **Hey, everyone. It's me, KitCatKat, and I'm back with the latest installment of Glee: the Next Generation. I intended to post this last night, but I had an unexpected orthodontist appointment from hell (don't ask). Anyways, here it is: the longest chapter I've written thus far. I hope it will amaze, thrill, and shock you. If not, no harm done, but I'm _really _hoping it does. Also, translation at the bottom, as usual.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of Adam Lambert's songs, no matter how much I dream of it. The following songs are used in this chapter: "Time for Miracles", "Pick U Up", "Music Again", "Sleepwalker", "If I Had You", "Strut", and "Fever" (my personal favourite)

Also, a big shoutout to my bestest friend ever, Moonie! I love you, child! Yo! (ugh, that didn't really work out. Whatever.)

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Gonzalez POV<strong>

**ADAM LAMBERT**

I had to check twice to make sure that I had read that right. When I was sure that I had, I all but jumped up and squealed like a little girl. Other than Lady Gaga, of course, Adam Lambert was my favourite singer. I admired his boldness and theatricality. Oh, and his talent, too. Anyways, I was so stoked to sing Lambert that I barely paid attention to what Mr. Schue said next.

"Now, I know several of you used Adam Lambert songs for your auditions, and I want to let you know that you'll still be able to use those songs." Several people cheered, but he silenced them, saying, "However, I want you to change things up a bit. This week, you will need to sing a duet with another New Directions member. In addition, you will also need to step up your performances by creating fun and dramatic costumes that channel your inner "Glambert". Remember, this week's competition isn't just about singing the song. It's about selling your performance like Adam does. I want to see how confident you all are, and how willing you are to push the boundaries. Last week was about changing, but this week is about showing me who you guys are as performers. Our coaches will help you with choreography. Now, go out and create something to wow me."

As soon as he finished, I immediately knew what song I wanted to sing and who would be my partner, if he agreed. I thought he would, but I wasn't sure, so I devised a plan to convince him to join me. As soon as Glee Club was over, I hurried to catch up to Cable, who was sitting close to the door, so he was one of the first ones out. I had to propose my song choice to him before someone else did.

* * *

><p><strong>Cable Aldwin POV<strong>

I hurried out of Glee as soon as Mr. Schue dismissed us. I wanted to get home and start planning my routine for the Adam Lambert performance. I was probably going to have to sing with my brother, which would be uncomfortable, but since I wasn't the most popular, it would be inevitable. I dreamed of singing with Sloan, but I knew he would never because he was straight and liked Rachel. They would probably sing a duet with each other, a fact that I would just have to face. I was going to have to get used to singing by myself or with people I couldn't actually have feelings towards.

Suddenly I heard somebody calling my name. I turned to see who it was and nearly bumped into Jacob Gonzalez, the mysterious Spanish student. I was amazed by his and Taylor's rendition of "Man in the Mirror", and his range was simply spectacular, but I was wondering what he would want with me.

"Hey, Cable!" Jacob said, winking at me. "How ya doing?"

"Um, fine, Jacob," I responded politely. "Just heading to my car. I need to work on my Adam Lambert song."

He smiled. "It's Jake, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't have a partner, and I was wondering if you'd like to sing with me. I have costumes already planned out, and I know the perfect song."

"Oh?" I asked him, curious about what song the flamboyant Jake would pick.

"'Fever'," he said, and I almost laughed. Apparently, he could sense my hesitation, because he added, "Don't worry, it'll be fun. I've talked to Coach Pierce, and she's helped with a routine that isn't too...provocative, shall we say. Coach Hummel will help us with the vocals, as he has an amazing range. I've got it all worked out. What do you think?"

I contemplated this option for a second. Sure, I'd get to perform with someone other than my brother, and Jake was pretty hot, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk coming out to the whole school. I knew that my brother would protect me as well as he could, but I didn't know how badly I would be bullied. Although, I might as well let the whole school know because they would eventually figure it out.

"Sure! I'd love to work with you! When do you wanna start rehearsing?" I asked Jake.

"How about now? Where do you want to practice? My house? Your house?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, my parents wouldn't be too keen on me bringing a guy home, even if it is for school purposes, so I guess your house would work. I'll text my brother to let him know that he can drive home."

Jake smiled and said, "Sounds _muy bueno._" After I sent Bryson the text, he added, "All right, let's go!"

With that, the two of us walked towards Jake's car and went to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Sparks POV<strong>

I waited in the choir room with Sloan after Glee practice. He asked me to do a duet with him, and I accepted it, of course. I was anxious to see what he picked for a song.

"Okay, so what song are we singing?" I asked Sloan, batting my eyes as an attempt to flirt with him.

"Um, uh, 'Time for Miracles', from the '2012' soundtrack," Sloan told me, sounding nervous. I wondered if my flirting had made him upset until he winked at me and handed sheet music to me. He motioned to the piano player who never seemed to leave the room, and instantly the song began to play.

Sloan had the first verse:

**It's late at night and I can't sleep  
>Missing you just runs too deep<br>Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile**

_Every kiss I can't forget  
>This aching heart ain't broken yet<br>Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_'Cause I know this flame isn't dying__**  
><strong>_**So nothing can stop me from trying**

_**Baby you know that  
>Maybe it's time for miracles<br>'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
>You know that<br>Maybe it's time for miracles**_  
><em>'Cause I ain't giving up on love<em>  
><strong>No I ain't giving up on us<strong>

**I just wanna be with you  
>'Cause living is so hard to do<br>When all I know is trapped inside your eyes**

_The future I cannot forget  
>This aching heart ain't broken yet<br>Oh God I wish I could make you see_

'**Cause I know this flame isn't dying**  
><em>So nothing can stop me from trying<em>

_**Baby you know that  
>Maybe it's time for miracles<br>'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
>You know that<br>Maybe it's time for miracles**_  
><strong>'Cause I ain't giving up on love<strong>  
><em>No I ain't giving up on us<em>

**Baby can you feel it coming  
>You know I can hear it hear all the souls<strong>  
><em>Baby can you feel me feel you...<br>You know it's time..._

_**Baby you know that  
><strong>__**Maybe it's time for miracles  
>'Cause I ain't giving up on love<br>You know that  
>Maybe it's time for miracles<br>'Cause I ain't giving up on love**_

_You know  
>Maybe it's time for miracles<br>'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
><em>  
><strong>No I ain't giving up love<strong>  
><strong>I ain't giving up no<strong>  
><em>No I ain't giving up<em>_** on us**_

Sloan and I finished the song with our faces inches apart. There was an awkward silence before Sloan pulled his face away and cleared his throat.

"Erm, okay then. Great job. Maybe we should practice...another time?" Sloan said, not looking at me.

"S-sounds good," I replied. "I'll text you later."

With that, I walked away, trying to keep myself from skipping down the halls. Sloan and I had shared a moment. No matter how the competition turned out, I knew that I had won. I had gotten the guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester POV<strong>

I stood on the stage one week later, ready to hear my students' performances. I checked over the list one last time before reading the pairings aloud.

"Okay, so first we have Sloan and Rachel, followed by Tristan and Emily, then Ash and Taylor. Next, we have Callum and Bree, then Luther and...Brianna? Anyways, after them we have Peyton and Zoe, and, last but certainly not least, Jacob and Cable. Does everybody know when they're going?" I took in the nods from everyone before stepping off stage and saying, "Sloan, Rachel? Whenever you're ready."

I listened to the first pair sing, and while they were very talented, I didn't think they truly understood the point of this assignment. I clapped politely with the rest of the audience before the next pair came on.

"We will be singing 'Pick U Up'," Tristan said, nodding to the band, and immediately an upbeat song began to play.

Emily belted out the first lines of the song while Tristan danced in the background.

_Jumpin' out the window  
>Movin' on, groovin' on<br>Which way will the wind blow?  
>We can't be wrong, so say "So long"<em>

**Imma pick you up, Imma pick you up  
>Whatcha tryin' to say to me?<br>Catch the train at 2, what you try'na do?  
><strong>**Are you gonna play with me?**

_All my life, I've been waiting_  
><strong>Pass my time, procrastinating now<strong>  
><em><strong>It's a trip, Imma flip<br>And flash right through the scene**_  
><em>Can't you see<em>** what I mean?**

_Breaking through the boundaries  
>Rollin' on, strollin' on<br>They won't ever find me  
>After all, we'll have a ball<em>

**Imma pick you up, Imma pick u up  
>We're gonna see where we can go<br>This is how I live, this is what I give  
>And you're the one I want to know<strong>

_All my life, I've been waiting_  
><strong>Pass my time, procrastinating now<strong>  
><em><strong>It's a trip, Imma flip<br>And flash right through the scene**_  
><em>Can't you see<em> **what I mean?**

_**Tiny minded two-toned suckers  
><strong>__**Same old faces make me shudder  
>Countless times I've screamed <strong>_**oh brother!**_**  
><strong>_**Where are you? I need someone to be my lover... !**

_All my life, I've been waiting  
>Pass my time, procrastinating now<br>It's a trip, Imma flip  
>And flash right through the scene<em>  
><em>Can't you see what I mean?<em>

_**It's a trip, Imma flip  
>And flash right through the scene<strong>_  
><strong>Can't you see what I mean... ?<strong>

I was more impressed with their performance than the previous, but I still felt like they were missing something. Their costumes, although beautiful, weren't exactly what I hoped for with this assignment. I sighed and hoped that the next duet would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Bryant POV<strong>

As Tristan and Emily finished up their song, I straightened out my costume and turned to face Taylor. She looked lovely with her miniature top hat, black dress, and knee-high laceup boots, which were all designed by her cousin, of course. Even though I wasn't a fan of heavy makeup, her eyes really popped with the thick black eyeliner layered around them. I thought I looked pretty sharp in my black studded jacket and dark grey skinny jeans paired with chained leather boots. My outfit was designed by Coach Hummel too, and I thought we would probably win this thing.

She caught my eyes as I was nonchalantly checking her out and smiled at me. "You look great! I love the eyeliner. It's a nice touch."

I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "You're one to talk. You have more makeup on than the local circus even owns." I walked closer to her. "Although," I added, "I think you look gorgeous."

She blushed. "Save the flirting for the stage, Romeo," she whispered in her adorable Southern drawl, and before we walked on stage from the wings, she kissed me on the cheek. "For good luck," Taylor explained as she turned away and shook her butt suggestively.

"Your costumes look great!" Mr. Schue told us. "What song are you both going to sing for us?"

Taylor smiled and winked at me before saying, "'Music Again'. We thought it would be a fun, funky song."

"All right, whenever you're ready," Mr. Schue said, and the music started to play. I had the first part, so I stood tall and tried to remember the words to the song.

**I want your body, mind, soul, et cetera  
>And one day you'll see,<strong>_** you should give it to me**_  
><strong>And I don't want anyone instead of ya<br>Oh babe I'm goin crazy,**_** come on and give it to me**_  
><em>And I ain't never met nobody better-er<br>You're someone else's baby_

_I'm so sick of living for other people  
>Took meeting you to realize<br>I don't wanna lose ya, I wanna keep ya_

**Put your little hand in mine and  
>Look into my eyes, baby eyes<strong>

At this line, Taylor took my hand and looked into my eyes. I almost forgot the chorus as she winked at me and mouthed, "Good job!"

_**Oh you make me wanna listen to music again  
>Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again<strong>_

**There had been many moons before I met ya  
>And I ain't going nowhere<strong>  
><em>And now you give me back my raison d'être<br>And I'm inspired again_

**And I know in**_** some ways we're kinda evi**_l  
><strong>Got my roots and you've got ties<strong>  
><strong>But my heart's no<strong> _**stranger to upheaval  
><strong>_  
><em>Put your little hand in mine and<br>Look into my eyes, baby eyes_

_**Oh you make me wanna listen to music again  
>Yeah you make me wanna listen to music again<strong>_

_Ahhh music again_  
><strong>Look in to my eyes, baby eyes<strong>  
><em>You make me wanna listen to music again<em>  
><strong>Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah wooh oh hey!<strong>

_I'm so sick of __**living for other people**_  
><em>Took meeting you to realize<em>  
><em>I don't wanna <em>_**lose ya, I wanna keep ya**_

_Put your little hand in mine and  
>Look into my eyes baby eyes<em>, **whoa**

_Oh, you __**make me wanna listen to music again**_, **whoa**  
><em>Yeah, you <em>_**make me wanna listen to music again**__,_ **whoa**  
><strong>Oh<strong>_** you make me wanna listen to music again**_**,** _whoa_  
><strong>Yeah, you <strong>_**make me wanna listen to music again**_

Taylor and I finished the song holding hands and beaming at the crowd as they cheered loudly. I could see Mr. Schuester nod in approval, and I knew that we were definitely in the running for the competition. We walked to the wings, where Taylor immediately hugged me and said, "Wow, I had no idea you were so talented. We rocked it!"

I tried not to laugh at her praise. "Please," I told her. "If anyone rocked it, it was you. You're probably the best singer in the club. In any case, you're the prettiest."

She blushed again and said, "Well, you're fairly easy on the eyes as well."

"In that case," I said, lowering my voice, "would you like to go to Breadstix with me this Friday at 7? I'll pick you up."

Taylor beamed. "I'd love to! I can't wait!"

"Me either," I told her truthfully as we walked back to our seats, ready to watch the next performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree Tanner POV<strong>

"All right, I will scream if I have to see one more freaking feather in my life!" I nearly yelled as Zoe helped me put on my Adam Lambert costume. It was a dark blue sparkly dress with black feather details. Don't get me wrong, I loved my costume, as it had taken me the whole week to make, but apparently faux feathers don't stick well to fabric, especially not sequins. Oh well, at least it looked great and matched Callum's costume, which I also created.

Ah, Callum. He admitted to me that he had spied on Zoe and I earlier, and while it kinda freaked me out, I had to admit that it was rather flattering. Callum was cute, but I didn't see why he was into me. I mean, I was just a shy girl who spent my whole day dancing and writing songs. Oh well, I would never figure out guys.

Callum and I were terrified to go on after Ash and Taylor's spectacular performance. I mean, how do you follow an act like that? It would have been much easier if they had both sucked, but there was no way we could be as good as they were. Still, we would have to try, so after a quick hug, Callum and I walked onto the stage and waved to the crowd.

"Hi, everyone! We're gonna be singing 'Sleepwalker' now," I said, trying to feign cheerfulness, when really I was scared to death of performing.

"Sounds great!" Mr. Schue told us. "Let's see what you've got."

I took a deep breath before singing my lines and doing the moves that Mike had skillfully choreographed.

_I saw a picture of you  
>Hanging in an empty hallway<br>I heard a voice that I knew  
>And I couldn't walk away<br>It took me back to the end  
>Of everything<br>I taste it all I taste it all  
>The tears again<em>

**Outside the rain's fallin' down  
>There's not a drop that hits me<br>Scream at the sky but no sound  
><strong>**Is leavin' my lips  
>It's like I can't even feel<br>After the way you touched me  
>I'm not asleep but I'm not awake<br>After the way you loved me**

_I can't turn this around_  
><strong>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<strong>  
><em>I said I just wander around<em>  
><strong>With my eyes wide shut because of you<strong>  
><em><strong>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker<br>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker**_

_Let me out of this dream_

**Everywhere that I go  
>I see another memory<br>And all the places we used to know  
>They're always there to haunt me<strong>  
><em>I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely<br>You're everything that I want  
>But you don't want me<em>

_I can't turn this around_  
><strong>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<strong>  
><em>I said I just wander around<em>  
><strong>With my eyes wide shut because of you<strong>  
><em><strong>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker<br>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker**_

_Let me out of this dream, dream  
>Let me out of this dream<em>

_**I can't turn this around  
>I keep running into walls that I can't break down<br>I said I just wander around  
>With my eyes wide shut because of you<strong>_  
><strong>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker<br>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker**  
><em>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker<br>I'm a sleepwalker walker walker walker_

**Let me out of this dream**

As the song ended, I couldn't help but be proud of our duet. Not only did I get a chance to sing with an extremely talented and cute guy, but I had also overcome all of my anxiety with performing. I smiled and waved at the crowd one last time before Callum and I walked off the stage and sat down to view the last three acts.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez POV<strong>

I watched as Luther put on his costume for the Adam Lambert assignment. I didn't know who his partner was, but it was my duty as his bodyguard to make sure he was protected at all times. I just hoped that it wasn't that evil Quinn spawn, Brianna Puckerman. Or, as I liked to call them, 'Pukerman'.

Sure enough, I noticed backstage that Brianna was wearing an outfit that matched Luther's. I also saw that she was flirting ferociously with him, and I was pleased that he didn't seem to be reacting positively to it. However, I couldn't let them perform together. For all I knew, Brianna could have been hired by the Mafia to coax Luther to-

_Crap. They're already on stage, _I thought to myself as I snapped out of my thinking. I had to stop their performance, no matter what.

"...and we're going to be singing 'If I Had You' because it has special meaning to me," the devil's child herself told the audience.

"NO!" I screamed at the two on stage as I ran to get Luther out of the way of Brianna.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked me, sounding horrified.

"Sr. Schuester, como guardaespaldas de Luther simplemente no puedo permitir que él para llevar a cabo con esta perra mal. Su vida puede estar en peligro si pasa demasiado tiempo con semillas del diablo," I explained to him in rushed Spanish. To Luther, I said, "Come on, let's move. You're never coming back to this club while she's here. Ever."

And, with that, I stormed Luther out of the auditorium, leaving a very confused Glee club wondering exactly what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe Terry POV<strong>

Peyton and I stood off stage in shock as we waited for our turn to perform. Brianna, not sure what happened, ran off stage in a fit of tears. On her way out, she whispered to me, "Good luck with your song, _fatso_." The Cheerio sneered at me then glanced at Peyton and told her, "You too, _lesbo._"

"Thanks a lot, _bitch. _At least I actually get some action. I'll let you know when I find a nice dog for you. I mean, that's about the best you could do," Peyton replied, glaring. She then turned to me and said, "Don't listen to her. You're not fat. Please. Brianna would kill for curves like yours. She may be stick skinny, but she doesn't have any shape to her."

I felt a rush of relief at Peyton's words of encouragement. I knew I wasn't fat, but it still stung when Brianna said that, and I was glad to have a friend who would defend me if I needed it. I just felt bad that Peyton was harassed for her sexuality. It sickened me that someone would stoop that low to insult another for something they couldn't control.

As I was still seething from Brianna's insults, Mr. Schuester came up to Peyton and I and informed us, "Alright, since Brianna and Luther were...unable to perform, I need you both to go on now. Are you ready?"

Peyton and I looked at each other and said, at the same time, "Of course we are." I then added, "Well, we start our song offstage, so can you tell the band to start playing?"

Mr. Schue smiled at me. "Definitely." He yelled to the band. "Hit it!"

He then ran back to the audience as Taylor and I danced onto stage. Taylor then started singing the first lines of 'Strut'.

**I want to start a revolution  
>A type of personal solution<br>We all have got our own pollution  
>It's all about the execution<br>**  
><em>You got something to say<br>Your hands are tied  
>Open your mouth, open it wide<br>Let the freedom begin_  
><strong>Get on the floor, just let it drive<br>Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
>Feel the fire within<strong>

_**I wanna see you strut **__(strut, strut)_  
><strong>C'mon walk for me<strong>  
><em><strong>Strut <strong>__(strut, strut)_  
><strong>How you wanna be<strong>

_Everybody's looking for some love  
>But they don't know<em>  
><strong>How to let it all hang out<br>****And that's why they're solo** _(solo, solo)_  
><em><strong>Don't wanna be solo<strong>_ _(solo, solo)_  
><strong>Don't wanna be solo<strong>

_We're a complicated nation  
>And now we're in a situation<br>Let's take a make-believe vacation  
>And get yourself some validation<em>

**You got something to say  
>Your hands are tied<br>Open your mouth, open it wide  
>Let the freedom begin<strong>  
><em>Get on the floor, just let it drive<br>Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
>Feel the fire within<em>

_**I wanna see you strut **_**(strut, strut)**  
><em>C'mon walk for me<em>  
><em><strong>Strut <strong>_**(strut, strut)**  
><em>How you wanna be<em>

**Everybody's lookin' for some love  
>But they don't know<strong>  
><em>How to let it all hang out<br>__And that's why they're solo_** (solo, solo)**  
><em><strong>Don't wanna be solo<strong>_** (solo, solo)**  
><em><strong>Don't wanna be solo<strong>_

**I'll be your mirror  
>Darling, let your hair down<strong>  
><em>Show me what you're working with and let me see you<br>Strut _**(strut, strut),**_ strut __**(strut, strut)**_  
><strong>How you wanna be<strong>

_Everybody's lookin' for some love  
>But they don't know<em>  
><strong>How to let it all hang out<br>And that's why they're solo**_** (solo, solo)**_**  
>Don't wanna be solo <strong>_**(solo, solo)**_**  
>Don't wanna be solo<strong>

_Strut for me and show me what you're working with_  
><em><strong>Strut for me and show me what you're working with<strong>_

Peyton and I laughed as we finished "strutting" and posed dramatically at the end of the song. I was so happy because we KILLED the performance, and I could see Mr. Schue was very pleased with our singing.

"Very good, ladies!" he gushed. "I see we're going to have a tough competition. Now, let's bring on our final act, Jacob and Cable."

I smiled to myself. _I can't wait to see what they have planned, _I thought as I sat down and waited patiently for the final duet to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Cable Aldwin POV<strong>

"All right, break a leg, buddy," Jake told me as we put the final touches on our outfits before going on stage.

"Thanks. You too," I replied, giving him a hug. Jake and I had become close friends since we started working on this assignment together, and I thought maybe our romance would have a chance, if we gave it time. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on snogging the guy anytime soon.

We walked out on stage, and I could see the positive reactions from the crowd at our outfits. We were both wearing grey suit jackets with black vests and hot pink shirts underneath. Below them we wore black skinny jeans with black combat boots, and matching top hats with feathers and a set each of fingerless gloves topped off the look. Basically, we looked _hot._ I don't doubt that every straight girl looked at us with envy, wishing that we were on the same team.

"You guys look incredible!" Mr. Schuester told us. "Now, what are you two gentlemen going to be singing for us today."

"Well," Jacob started to explain in that adorable Spanish accent, "we wanted to fully capture the, ah, risque manner of Adam Lambert, so we chose 'Fever', one of his more daring songs."

"Oh, uh, sounds...wonderful!" Mr. Schue replied, obviously a little surprised by our song choice. "Well, the stage's yours."

Jacob smiled and thanked him. Then, as planned, I walked by him as the music started, and he pretended to check me out. Well, at least I _thought _it was acting. I didn't have much time to contemplate this because he started to sing, and I was instantly swept away by his velvety voice.

**There he goes  
>My baby walks so slow<br>Sexual tic-tac-toe  
>Yeah I know we both know<br>It isn't time, no  
>But could you be m-mine?<strong>

I nearly laughed at the audience's reaction to the lyrics, but instead I wiggled my hips suggestively and sang my part.

_We'll never get too far  
>Just you, me and the bar<br>Silly menage a trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<em>

**Oh baby, light's on  
><strong>**But your mom's not home  
>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey<br>With this fever, fever, yeah**  
><em>My one and own<br>I wanna get you alone  
>Give you fever, fever, yeah<em>

At the word "fever", Jake and I fanned in front of our faces, as if we were really burning up

**There it goes  
>You stole my soul and so<br>'Cause, sweetheart  
>No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me<br>Or can find  
>Time to be m-mine, mine<strong>

Jake changed from the choreography and walked over to me, pretending to grind up against my leg. I started to feel a little problem arising in my skintight jeans, but said nothing as I returned the favour in the next verse

_Lets get inside your car  
>Just you, me and the stars<br>Kind of menage a trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
><em>_Would you be m-mine?_

_**Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah**_

_Yeah yeah yeah  
>Yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><strong>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>

You burn me, burn me up  
>Baby yea, yea<p>

**Baby you're mine**  
><em>Baby you're mine,<br>Mine,  
>You're mine<em>

**Oh baby**_**, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
><strong>__**With this fever, fever, yeah  
>My one and own<br>I wanna get you alone**_  
><strong>I got this fever that I can't sweat out<strong>

_Oh baby_ _**light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Yeah give you fever, fever yeah**_

_Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever  
><em>**Give you my f-f-fever my f-fever**  
><em><strong>Give you fever, fever, yeah<br>Give you fever, fever,**_ **yeah**

As the song ended, Jake did something totally unexpected. Although, considering our earlier, um, _problems_, it wasn't too unusual. Our faces were inches away, so naturally, in an Adam Lambert-esque move, he kissed me. Hard. On the lips. For the purpose of this assignment, I kissed him back.

Oh. My. Gaga. The boy could really kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but I wished it would go on forever. I could really get used to that kind of thing. We stood awkwardly for a moment before realizing where we were and what was going on. The auditorium was silent until Mr. Schuester began clapping slowly. One by one, people joined in, until the whole club was politely applauding us. Mr. Schuester climbed on stage to announce the winners.

"Um, well, great job, you guys. Great job to everyone, actually! You all made this a truly difficult decision. However, if I had to pick one duet to win the prize, a team who really understood the point of this lesson, it would have to be...Jake and Cable! Congratulations!"

Jake and I must have been squealing like little girls as we walked up to the front of the stage to claim our prize.

"Now, you two won because you truly embodied Adam's performing spirit. You sought to shock and entertain us, and you achieved both. Your prize is...a wonderful evening at the Lima Cinema! You both can pick the movie, or movies, if you choose to see them separately. Food and drink is on me. Good job to you both, and to everyone here!"

He smiled and winked at us before adding, "Now, I'm sure you're all anxious to see what next week's theme is. Why don't you all go down to the choir room to check it out.

While everybody else ran to their destination, Jake and I just stood back so we could talk because, believe me, we had a lot to talk about.

"So, um, that kiss..." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, man. I was just in the moment, you know? I know you're probably straight, so that kiss was disgusting to you, wasn't it. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I should be forcing it upon you."

I sighed because what came next would be extremely hard to say. "Jake, I'm gonna be honest with you about something I've only told three people in this world about, because I trust you and I know you'll understand. I'm gay too. I've kind of liked you since the day of the audition, to tell you the truth, and that kiss was magical. I just want to know...was that all real? Do you actually feel that way about me?"

Jake smiled at me and said, "Yeah, I do. I was covering up with that 'in the moment' crap in case you really were straight. I like you a lot, Cable, but I need to warn you. I'm no good at romance, so if we were to...have a relationship, it would need to move very slowly, you know? Just so I can catch up."

"Sounds like a plan," I whispered, beaming. I took his hand. "Is this okay for you, Jake?"

He laughed and intertwined our fingers, tracing a pattern on the back of my hand. "It's perfect, thank you. Now let's go see what next week's theme is." He nearly dragged me down the hall towards the chorus room as we both giggled.

Just as we rounded the corner, I felt a rush of cold hit me square in the face, followed by another dumped over my head. When I cleared the dye and ice out of my eyes, I saw none other than Kenneth Paltridge, the school bully, along with a few of his henchmen. Kenny was a known homophobe who lived only to make the school's gay population's lives misery. He looked down to see Jake and I still holding hands and snorted.

"Oh, look, El Flamboyant's gay has spread all over the school. Quick! Let's escape before the queer rubs off on you!" Kenneth yelled, and everybody else ran in the opposite direction.

Jake noticed me tense up and whispered, "Relax, Cable. Nobody can bother us as long as we've got each other. We'll face these jerks. Together." He squeezed my hand. "Now, let's go look at that theme! Who cares if we're covered in Red Dye #7? We need to start working!"

And so, with slushie dripping down our bodies and onto the floor, we trudged to the choir room to see what the task would be. Everyone else had left, but the theme was still written on the board.

I never expected what I saw written on that whiteboard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my, I do love to torture the readers with some epic cliffhangers, don't I? Oh, and did you all enjoy the Jake/Cable (Jable? Cake? YES. Cake. Enjoy your Cake, children!) romance there? Don't worry, there shall be more between them, but no slash, I promise. Not in this fic, at least. Maybe in a spinoff called "Behind the Scenes" or sumthin cheesy like that. What do you think about that?

What did y'all think of the Adam Lambert theme there? I've always wanted them to do at least one of his songs on Glee, but they never listen to me. Anyways, can anyone guess what the next theme is? Here's a hint: The0therAthenagirl could easily guess it. The next chapter's dedicated to you, love. Oh, and thanks for the Rachan moment there. So clever.

Here's the translation, as promised:

**Santana:** Mr. Schuester, as Luther's bodyguard I simply cannot allow him to perform with this evil bitch. His life may be in danger if he spends too much time with the devil's spawn.

You will find out more about their history later. Please, review, or else Santana will go all bitch-crazy on Brianna, and that doesn't really help anything. So, yeah, reviews are helpful.

Klisses to all you Kurtsies out there! XOXO KitCatKat


	7. Boys Boys Boys

**A/N: I'M BACK!**

****After months and months of procrastinating and busyness, I have found time to update the story! This is a shorter chapter, but I will finish up this next week by the end of the week (confusing, huh?). I have the rest of this week and next off, so expect many updates by January 2nd.

Also, I lied. The chapter's theme is not what I originally planned. My apologies to anyone who was expecting a POTO chapter.

Y'all are awesome! Thanks for all the support and love you've been giving! Mwah!

**Disclaimer (for this whole week): **I do not own any of Lady Gaga's songs. However, I _do _own the characters, so ha. I win.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Gonzalez POV:<strong>

_Gaga._

I double-checked the board just to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me. When I was absolutely certain that it was not a mirage induced by the slushie burning my corneas, I squeezed Callum's hand and grinned.

"My hero. Gaga," I whispered to him as he turned to face me.

"I know," Callum whispered back. "How are you going to pick just one song to sing?"

I thought for a moment before saying, "I know exactly which one I wanna sing. With you."

The next day, during Glee club, Mr. Schuester called us over to the auditorium. Callum and I stumbled into the theater laughing and sat down in the front row with most of the other members. I noticed several of them were missing, but I assumed that they were either at Cheerios practice or performing. Callum squeezed my hand and looked at me as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened, revealing three girls standing with their backs to the audience.

The music started, and I immediately recognized the song playing. I cursed whoever had the idea to sing this song because it was the same one _I _had wanted to sing with Callum.

Taylor Hummel, the cousin of the legendary Kurt Hummel, started off the song. From the stage mapping, I assumed that she had the lead vocals.

**Hey there, sugar baby**

**Saw you twice at the pop show**

**You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll**

**I like you a lot lot**

**Think you're really hot hot**

**I know you think you're special**

**When we dance real crazy**

**Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby**

**I like you a lot lot**

**All we want is hot hot**

The other two girls, Briana and Emily, joined in for the chorus, but I could tell why they took backup vocals. Neither of them were strong singers like Taylor was. Man, she could _sing. _If I were straight, I would be head-over-heels for her. Still, something didn't seem right. My gaydar gave off a faint signal, but I wondered if I was simply mistaken.

**Boys boys boys**

**We like boys in cars**

**Boys boys boys**

**Buy us drinks in bars**

**Boys boys boys**

**With hairspray and denim**

**Boys boys boys**

**We love them!**

**Oh, oh**

**Baby is a bad boy**

**With some retro sneakers**

**Let's go see The Killers**

**And make out in the bleachers**

**I like you a lot lot**

**Think you're really hot hot**

**Let's go to the party**

**Heard our buddy's the DJ**

**Don't forget my lipstick**

**I left it in your ashtray**

**I like you a lot lot**

**All we want is hot hot**

**Boys boys boys**

**We like boys in cars**

**Boys boys boys**

**Buy us drinks in bars**

**Boys boys boys**

**With hairspray and denim**

**Boys boys boys**

**We love them!**

The two other Cheerios took this next part while Taylor did some crazy and probably dangerous yet sexy dance moves. I saw most of the guys' eyes nearly pop out of their heads, but Taylor seemed to only be focused on Peyton. She somewhat tilted her head as she realized that she was staring and instead turned to face Ash and winked.

I'm not loose, I like to party

Let's get lost in your Ferrari

Not psychotic or dramatic

I like boys and that is that

Love it when you call me legs

In the morning buy me eggs

Watch your heart when we're together

Boys like you love me forever

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Boys boys boys**

**We like boys in cars**

**Boys boys boys**

**Buy us drinks in bars**

**Boys boys boys**

**With hairspray and denim**

**Boys boys boys**

**We love them!**

**Boys boys boys**

**We like boys in cars**

**Boys boys boys**

**Buy us drinks in bars**

**Boys boys boys**

**With hairspray and denim**

**Boys boys boys**

**We love them!**

**Boys boys boys**

**We like boys in cars**

**Boys boys boys**

**Buy us drinks in bars**

**Boys boys boys**

**With hairspray and denim**

**Boys boys boys**

**We love them!**

(We love them!)

Everybody in the room clapped as the girls finished their song and posed. Mr. Schuester, after allowing adequate time for applause, motioned for the ladies to get off the stage as he climbed the stairs and stood in the center.

"Well, looks like we have some stiff competition here," he said, not realizing the accidental pun he'd made. "It's gonna be a challenge for the rest of you to top this."

Challenge accepted.


End file.
